Cross the Floor
by taketo
Summary: AU - Aya is the new head for Fujimiya Inc and Ken is his bodyguard but all is not well. Not everyone is happy with the appointment. Aya is trying to adjust to his new role and is not sure who to trust. A bit of swearing in chp. 11 AyaXKen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Weib Kruez doesn't belong to me. I'm just writing this for fun.

Cross the Floor by Taketo

It's over; it's finally over. Fujimiya Aya swirled his chair around and faced the computer screen, which held data emailed by one of Fujimiya Inc's clients, an importer from downtown Tokyo. Ignoring the computer screen, Aya leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander. Yes, it's over. He got his revenge. He had hunted down and killed those responsible for the death of his beloved family. Aya could still feel Takatori Saitoh's and his son's warm blood spraying onto his face as he masterfully slid their throats with his katana.

Aya sighed heavily into the empty office. He shouldn't be like this, he should be out there, celebrating, rejoicing! He has gotten his revenge, so why didn't he feel like he was on top of the world? Whoever coined that phrase, revenge is sweet, was seriously deranged or plain dumb. Revenge is not sweet, far from it!

BUZZZ!

Aya jolted out of his reverie and glared irritably at the offensive intercom. It was his no,

it was his late father's dumb secretary, Manx. Pressing the button, Aya barked, "What?!"

Manx was used to Aya's barking answers and calmly replied. "It's a little after one, Fujimiya san.. Would like me to order something for you?"

Aya glanced at his watch. It was indeed lunchtime. His morning, save for that few minutes, has been a hectic one. One thing after the other cropped up. "No, I'll get something myself." Aya released the button and sighed again. He had to get out of here.

Everything at the moment reminded him of his family, especially his father. After the execution of his family, Aya had taken over his father's place as head of the Fujimiya clan. He didn't bother and have time to change anything. Except for a few things, everything in his father's office has remained more or less the same.

Glancing at his watch again, Aya rose from his chair and grabbed his coat.

Had to get out of here. Everything seem to be closing on him.

***************************************

Meanwhile outside Aya's office.

Manx drummed her well-manicured fuschia fingernails impatiently on the table. If Fujimiya did not step out to lunch soon, she was going to be late for her lunch date! Damn it! She cursed silently, where is he?

"Where is he?" 

Manx looked up and saw Mitsui Leo looming about her. His wrinkled face just inches from hers. "Who?"

"Who else, Aya of course!" Leo replied in a croaky voice, too much smoking and drinking.

"Inside, on his way to lunch." Manx jerked a thumb towards the still closed door of Aya's office.

"Alright…." Leo's sentence was cut halfway as the closed door opened. "Aya!"

"Aaaa…" Aya nodded towards his right hand man, no make that his father's right hand man.

"Going for lunch?"

"Hn…"

Leo nodded and snapped his fingers. Instantly, four men dressed in dark suits appeared.

Aya sighed inwardly. He hated bodyguards, even when he was young he hated them.

He hated the feel of constantly being watched. They are there for his safety that's what his father had told him.

"I know what you're going to say, …." Leo wagged a finger at his former boss' son.

"Then why do you insist on them?" Aya gestured to the bodyguards.

"You know why. You're the leader of the clan now. Head of this import export business. Your safety above all else." Leo said patiently, as if explaining it to a child.

Aya hated it. He wasn't sure how many times he had heard that bit of speech. The part about being the leader of the clan. Aya never wanted any of this. He never wanted to be the leader. It was supposed to be his brother, not him! His father had painstakingly groomed his brother to be the next head not him. But all that went out the window when Takatori finished off his family. 

"Fine, but just one .I don't want a whole posse following me." Aya gave up. No point going against Leo.

Leo nodded and took out his mobile and speed dialed a number. Half a minute later, 

the doors opened and a figure stepped in. He closed the door and quietly greeted both Leo and Aya politely.

Aya lifted his eyes to the newcomer. Hidaka! Well at least he picked someone I know. Aya said to himself. "Right then Leo, can I go to lunch now?"

"Of course, Aya!" Leo replied happily, glad that the new head of Fujimiya Inc. didn't object to his choice for his bodyguard. Leo knows that Hidaka Ken was trustworthy and one of the best bodyguards around. Ken can handle himself well and Leo knows he needn't worry even though the newly appointed head of Fujimiya Inc. has only one bodyguard with him.

"Come on Hidaka! Let's go before Leo changes his mind." Aya started walking towards the door that Ken used to enter.

Ken was about to follow Aya when Leo grabbed his arm. "Be alert and take care of him."

"Hai!" Ken replied, already knowing what he was expected to do and hurried after Aya.

*******************************

At the lifts…

"I'll just inform the driver to bring the car up front, Fujimiya san…." Ken said, reaching for his mobile.

"No need. I'm taking my own car." The lift 'pinged' and the doors swooshed open. Aya stepped in and pressed B for basement. He stole a glance at Ken who was frowning.

"Don't worry, Leo sent you, so I know he will be expecting me to do something like this."

"Hai, … I wasn't worried Fujimiya san…"

Aya clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth impatiently. "Don't call me that, you sound like you're calling my father. It's just Aya. Or have you forgotten my name?"

Forgotten? Of course not! When Ken first joined the clan, Aya was a student at the university. They didn't exactly talk but when Ken became the head's (Aya's father) bodyguard, he did bump into Aya a few times. It was just usually a curt nod or a good morning or a good evening. And every once in a while, the entire Fujimiya family would gather for a dinner and that was when Ken took the opportunity to study all the family members like an efficient bodyguard should. He had found that Aya was a little different from his brother. Aya was always sullen and rarely spoke. Whereas his elder brother was literally the life of the party!

"Well?" Aya demanded when Ken remained silent.

"No, I haven't forgotten your name but you're the head now…"

"I know but I still have a name."

Ken grinned. That's true! "Okay Aya san, any idea where you're gonna have lunch?"

"No, do you?"  


"Yeah, there's this place that serves delicious home cooked food…"

"Fine, you drive." Aya tossed his car keys towards Ken.

Ken's grin broaden. Wow! He is gonna get to drive Aya's silver Soarer! The car was a beauty just like the owner! Whoops, where did that come from? Ken could feel his cheeks growing warm with that thought. A beauty just like the owner?!!!

"Ken?" 

"What?"

"I asked you the name of the place … is something wrong? Your face is all red."

Aya bent slightly to have a better look at his bodyguard.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little warm down here in the basement. Come on, we better get going. Lunch is always packed at Benkay's, that's the place where we're going." Ken unlocked the car and they both got in.

Meanwhile upstairs, security room.

Leo smiled to himself as he watched through the security camera Ken and Aya getting into the sleek sports car. It's a good thing he chose Ken. He just knew Aya would do this.

When the former head was still alive, he never really paid attention to the boy, preferring to concentrate on his elder son, grooming him as his successor. 

Aya was pretty much left to his own devices and so it wasn't surprise to Leo if Aya

just kept disregarding the usual things a head of the clan/company would do.

************************************

Benkay's restaurant.

It was crowded like hell! Typical during lunchtime and after much pushing and jostling with the other customers, Aya and Ken managed to secure a table.

The waitress came and gave them the menu, promising to be back in a few minutes.

Ken didn't bother with the menu, he already knew what he wanted. So instead he took the opportunity to scan the area for anything suspicious or life threatening.

"Will you stop already?" Aya said without looking up from the menu.

"Huh?" Ken turned his attention to his boss.

"Stop being a bodyguard."

"Can't, it's my job."

"Hn…what do you recommend?" Aya asked referring to the menu.

Ken bit his lip. The place was a little too overcrowded for him. Too many possibilities for assassins, people to come up to Aya. Maybe it was a mistake to come here.

"KEN!" 

Ken jumped and his knees hit the table painfully. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hn… You didn't seem to hear me, so I decided to shout." Aya scowled, crossing his legs at the same time. "Did I get your attention?"

"Yeah…" Ken rubbed his knees.

"As I was saying, what do you recommend? What's good?"

"Everything!" Ken replied, the pain in his knees forgotten.

"Just order something light for me." Aya pushed the menu towards Ken who nodded and immediately signaled at the waitress to take their orders.

********************************

After the food arrived….

"Well, do you like it, Aya san?" Ken looked curiously at his boss who had remained silent and passive while he ate what Ken had ordered for him, eel soup.

Aya wiped his mouth and took a sip of water before replying. "Nice.."

"Nice?!" That's the best soup! The eel is tender and sweet. It's fresh, no fishy smell…"

Ken was about to go on and on when he suddenly remembered whom he was talking to.

Sure he has known Aya since his student days but now Aya was the head of the Fujimiya clan, his boss. "I'm sorry…"

One finely arched eyebrow shot up. "What for?"

"I didn't mean to…" Ken wished the earth would open up and swallow him. Aya is going to send him packing now. Sayonara!

"Exclaim like that?" Aya finished for Ken.

Ken just nodded.

"Hn…" was the only reply Ken received from his boss. 

"Fujimiya san…"

Aya put down his spoon. "Aya…" 

"Aya san, I'm sorry."

"I heard you the first time." Aya sounded bored and irritated. "And if you're wandering if I'm angry, no I'm not. Now eat!"

"Okay…" Ken couldn't help but grin.

Aya sighed and picked up his spoon. Looking straight at Ken he said, "Ken, I'm just human. Not made out of porcelain and won't break if people spoke or exclaim loudly around me.."

Ken was about to say something in return when he noticed a group of students carrying trays laden with steaming food approaching their table. The group was in such a hurry that one of the students' knapsack hit Aya's shoulder, causing him to lunge forward, knocking his glass of water at the same time. Oblivious to his 'crime', the student carried on walking.

Seeing this, Ken rose to call the boy but was halted when a pale slender hand grabbed his hand. "Let me get that boy…"

Aya shook his head. "No need, he didn't do on purpose. Besides, he's just a boy!"

"But…"

"It's nothing really. If you're done, let's get out of here." The place was getting too noisy for Aya and now he had had his lunch, he just wanted to leave.

Upon hearing this, Ken agreed wholeheartedly. The crowded place was making him nervous. If anything happened to the only Fujimiya heir here, …. Ken shook himself mentally and reminded himself to be positive.

Ken fished the car keys out of his pocket and was about to unlock the car when the pale hand once again ascended upon his arm, jacket sleeve actually.

"What's that over there?" Aya pointed to an area a stone throw away from where they were.

Shielding his eyes against the afternoon sun, Ken said. "It's a flea market & a food market."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, people sell stuff they don't want, baked goods…"

"Hn…" Meaning that he got the picture. "Let's go."

"What?" Did he hear right? The boss wants to go to the flea market?!

"Come on Ken. I don't have all day." Aya was already walking towards the flea market.

"Yeah, …" Ken picked up his jaw from the roadside and hurried after the head of Fujimiya Inc.

*********************************

Ken wasn't sure who was more fascinated here. Him or Aya. Ken was fascinated at Aya's behaviour. It was like he never left the house or office. Fujimiya Aya was looking at everything like as if it was for the first time. Everything captured Aya's attention and there was actually a small smile playing on his lips. The cold, emotionless mask was gone for the moment.

Aya could feel Ken's stare and coolly turned to face him. The bodyguard's face almost immediately turn a bright shade of pink. Aya bit his lips to stop himself from laughing.

He had a feeling if the laugh escaped, that shade of pink will turn to brilliant red.

So instead he barked his usual, "What?"

"No..nothing." Ken stammered. " Just wandering if you like some desert. There's an ice cream stall there." Great Ken! Ken congratulated himself for a great recovery line.

Aya turned away to hid the smile that was breaking free. Good recovery Ken! "Aaaa good idea."

***********************************

They bought the ice creams, Ken chose chocolate hazelnut and Aya chose plain vanilla and sat by the fountain to enjoy their deserts.

Aya glanced at Ken who was savouring his ice cream with relish. He bit into the cone, 

leaving a chocolatey smudge at the side of his mouth. Chocolate smudge that reminded Aya of the colour of Ken's eyes. Without thinking, Aya took out his crispy white handkerchief and wiped off the smudge.

Ken nearly fell backwards into the fountain behind him. What did Aya just do?!

The head of the Fujimiya clan just wiped the side his mouth! "Aya san…"

"Aaaa." Aya calmly pocketed his handkerchief and continued his sentence like nothing extraordinary happened. "Why did you join the clan?"

Ken nearly choked on his ice cream. Huh? First he wipes my mouth, now he is asking 

questions? Ken sneaked a look at Aya and saw a scowling red head. Oh yes, Aya was expecting an answer to his question.

"I wanted to do something."

"There are many things you can do out there." Aya said.

Ken flipped his bangs away from his face. "True, but I like being a bodyguard and the pay is good."

"No regrets?" Aya popped the last bit of his ice cream cone into his mouth.

"Regrets? No, why?" Ken asked back, while watching Aya chew his ice cream cone.

"No reason just asking. Let's go back, it's late." Aya stood up and brushed the crumbs

from his trousers.

**************************************

Later that night, at Aya's office.

Aya messaged his throbbing temples. What he needed right now was a bottle of aspirin and some sleep but until he finished reading this document for tomorrow's meeting

with one of their most valuable clients, he couldn't go home. The import export business is lucrative but competition is high and one needs to stay on top of things all the time.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Groaning softly, Aya wondered who it was before bidding them enter. "Enter."

Mitsui Leo's head popped in. "Got a minute Aya?"

Aya just looked up from his documents and stared at Leo wordlessly.

"You look like hell, Aya." Leo remarked as he closed the door behind him.

"Aaaaa…" was all he said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ever since that day…." Leo was referring to the day Aya got his revenge.

"What about it?" Aya's eyes grew hard and cold.

Leo cleared his throat. "I thought it would be better if you heard from me.. There have been talks that you're some what a reluctant leader. Or perhaps you regretted your actions against Takatori?"

"Who are these people? Do they have some sort of crystal ball, that they know what I'm thinking?! I've been heading this company for 6 months, have we had any losses?" Aya demanded.

"No, we had quite a huge profit…"

"Then what is their problem?" Not waiting for Leo's reply, Aya continued. " Now, if you don't mind Leo, I've a lot to do." 

Leo decided it was time to back off. No point in getting Aya all worked up. "Of course and one more thing."

"What?" Aya's patience was running dangerously thin.

Leo reached for the door knob. "I've assigned Hidaka as your bodyguard."

Leo waited for answer but all Aya did was turn the page of the document in front of him 

and continued reading. Mitsui Leo just sighed and left Aya's office. The boy was doing a lot of good for Fujimiya Inc., he knows what he is doing but his lack of P.R skills were making some people doubt him.

********************************************

Later, in a partially hidden alley in the back seat of a luxurious sedan.

"What do you think, Leo?" A man with a moustache and beard, dressed in a grey suit asked the person sitting next to him.

A throaty laugh answered his question. "The kid's alright, just need some adjusting."

"Think he will follow what we say? That cold look that he wears…." The moustache man asked worriedly.

"Is nothing, he will follow what we say. Just give him time." Leo assured him. 

End of chapter 1.


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer : see chapter 1

Still in the back seat of the luxurious sedan with tinted windows.

The man with the beard and moustache shook his head, his eyes showing his uncertainty.

"I don't know Leo…. Fujimiya's second son can be hard to read and predict at times.

Can't really tell what the boy is thinking."

"Don't worry." Leo assured him. "I've known Aya since he was a mere child. He is not as complicated as you think he is. He will do as we say."

"Hmmm… what about Fujimiya Inc.'s side income? Does he have any knowledge on that? As I recall, the late Fujimiya always kept the two ( legal and illegal business) separate."

"Why of course!" Leo lied smoothly. He needed to reassure this nervous client.

"Don't worry, I've Aya eating out of my hands. He kind of regards me as mentor and father figure. He will do as we say."

"Really? You're that certain?" Moustache man asked again.

"Yes." Leo replied confidently, sure that he has the only heir to Fujimiya Inc around his little finger.

Smiling, the moustache man posed another question, "And if he doesn't?"

Mitsui Leo laughed. Such silly questions! "We'll just get rid of him."

The smile on moustache man's face never faded. "Obviously Mitsui san you're holding the reins here, so why don't you just get rid of him now?"

Leo laughed again. "Not totally impossible but there are some important quarters and clients that are faithful to the Fujimiya family. You do not want to go against or lose the support of some of these people. And don't forget the broad of directors, they chose Aya

and are vital to us too."

"Very well then. I'm putting my trust and money in you." Moustache man said, extending his hand.

Leo took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you, you won't regret it. Soon our plans can be put into motion."

Both men laughed and Leo leaned forward and instructed the driver to drive.

***********************************

The next day in a park- around 6:30am….

Kudou Yohji didn't even bother to close his mouth or conceal his yawn. He opened his mouth and really yawned! Damn Hidaka and his early morning jogs! Yohji cursed for the … Yohji chuckled. He had forgotten just how many times he had cursed that soccer loving chap! Yohji yawned again and was about to curse Ken to kingdom come when he appeared, decked in full jogging attire.

"Good morning Yohji!" Ken greeted Yohji just as soon as he was sure it was safe.

"What's good about it?" Yohji snapped irritably. It was way too early for the Kudou!

"Come on Yohji! This is the only time I can…."

"Yeah, yeah! So what do you've for me?" Yohji reached for his cigarettes and lit one.

Ken wrinkled his nose in distaste before answering. "We all know who erased Takatori 

from the face of the earth but somehow I've feeling that's not going to be it. You want something else or you would already sent the team to make an arrest."

"No, what we want is data, info on Fujimiya Inc's other income. We can't just nail them for the Takatori murders. I want to put them away for good! The import export business, however…. is perfectly legit. So that's a dead end. Now for dragging me here in the cold and at such an ungodly hour, please tell me you have something."

"The late Fujimiya was a careful man. No one could get hold of anything but I think

my 'hard work' in the clan these last 5 years is beginning to pay off." Ken informed his boss, Kudou Yoji, one of the most respected and hard working police officer in Japan, despite his looks.

Yohji took a long drag of his smoke. "How so?"

Ken grinned. He kept the best for last. "I've been promoted. I am now the bodyguard 

for Fujimiya Aya! Yeah and that means…"

"More access to classified info!" Yohji smiled. He had made the right the choice, his instincts were always right! When Yohji first saw Ken at the police academy he knew this boy had potential and immediately recruited Ken into his undercover team as soon as 

Ken graduated. So Ken was moving up in the clan! Good, soon they will be able to bring down yet another crime organization. He took another puff and said, "This is all good but …"

"Be careful and alert at all times. I know that, Yohji." Ken said with a smile.

Yohji flicked the ash of cigarette. "That's why you have to be more careful and alert."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ken got up to leave. " Listen, our meeting times may be changed, now that I'm…."

Yohji closed his eyes in mock relief. "Oh thank God! You know how to contact me, just let me know when…."

Ken nodded.

"Ken! You're in the inner circle now." Yohji said gravely, all serious now. "That means more risks. The moment you feel it's too dangerous, back out. We can always get information some other way."

"Okay, …." Ken understood and accepted the risks when he joined Yohji's team.

He's single and has no commitments, so the job was just perfect for him. "I'll contact you." Ken looked around and made sure the coast was clear before continuing with his morning jog.

Aya's house - night.

Aya tried to runaway but his legs felt like lead and were growing heavier and heavier by the minute. He turned around and saw Takatori chasing after him, pointing an accusing finger at him. Aya tried to move but was rooted to the spot. Takatori was coming nearer and nearer….

"NOOO!" Aya's eyes flew open. He looked about him and realized that this was his room and that it was just a dream. The same one he had been having for the past week. Aya sank back into his pillows and tried to calm his breathing. The dream was so real, Takatori seemed so alive and real! 

Snapping his fingers once to activate his bedside lamp, Aya pushed the covers

and headed for the bathroom. After splashing cold water on his face, Aya felt much better. He lifted his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced.

He looked like a wreck! His face was paler than usual and the circles under his eyes were getting more and darker. Aya groaned and leaned against the sink for support. He seriously needed some sleep but as long as he was plagued by these dreams….

Aya sighed and left the bathroom. According to the digital clock by his nightstand, it was almost 3:00am. There was no way he could sleep now! And just like the previous night,

Aya grabbed his katana and made his way downstairs to his training room.

Elsewhere in Aya's house….

Earlier that day, after he had moved his things into the guest room, Ken surveyed the house, inside and out. Since he was Aya's bodyguard he had no problems in doing so. No one said or asked anything. He put into memory what and where each room was.

And now at 3:30am, he was tiptoeing to the study which was located downstairs.

Ken had no doubt that a majority of what he needed to bring down Fujimiya Inc

was located there. He would extract the info bit by bit. Downloading too much at one time would only cause suspicion and danger to him.

Aya's training room.

The white light flooded into the room, revealing a rather stark room which was almost bare save for the lone figure and his gleaming katana in the middle of the room. Aya has been fighting imaginary foes for almost half an hour. Sweat was dripping down his face

and his trademark red hair was plastered against his scalp like a second skin. Panting slightly from his ferocious exercise, Aya paused for a second to adjust his grip before resuming his exercise.

In the study downstairs….

Ken quickly slipped the diskette into the drive and downloaded the info he found.

It took a while to get the password but Ken managed to get through and the amount of files were enormous! This means he will be visiting the study again soon Ken said to himself. But for the meantime, he will just download a couple of files first. He wasn't sure what was the exact content, too risky to be here for too long. One of the house bodyguards could come by at any minute!

Anxiously, Ken watched the download bar progress from 60% to 80%. "It's taking too long!" Ken muttered to himself. As if understanding what Ken just said, the download bar shot to 95% and finally to complete. With much relief, he ejected the disc and stuffed it into his pocket and quickly left the study.

He was about to climb the stairs to his room when he heard footsteps approaching. Ken debated between staying where he was or hiding. Guessing it to be a bodyguard doing his rounds, Ken could have easily said that he was thirsty and decided to get a drink of water. He was after all an employee and bodyguard as well. But no, … Ken decided against it. 

It would be easier to avoid questions. So he decided to hide behind a wall

and waited. As soon as the footsteps passed his hiding place, Ken popped his head out to see who it was. He guessed right, it was a bodyguard! Whew! 

"I better get back to my room…" Ken said to himself and slowly emerged from his hiding place. "Hey…." As Ken was leaving his hiding place, he saw something from the corner of his eye. The door of one of the rooms was slightly ajar and there was a thin ribbon of light! 

Creating a white line in the darkness. Who could be up at this hour? His plan to go back to his room abandoned, Ken decided to investigate.

Slowly and cautiously, Ken pushed the door and almost gasped aloud when he saw who the occupant of the room was. Aya! His brows were knitted together in full concentration and was slicing the air with a menacing looking katana. Ken figured from the looks of things, the sweaty body and disheveled looks, a far cry from the suit clad Aya at work, he has been here for quite a while.

Feeling like he was being watched, Aya put down his katana and called out sternly. "Who's there?"

Shit! Looks like I have to 'fess up! Ken pushed the door open wider. "It's me, Aya san."

"What are you doing up?"

"Aaah…I couldn't sleep. New place, new bed. Takes ime to get used to it…"

Ken lied easily. 

Aya nodded, understanding. 

"If you don't mind Aya san, why are you up?" Ken dared to ask.

"I like practicing at this hour. It's quiet except for the bloody guards and their rounds."

Aya picked up a towel and mopped his face.

Ken's heart beat faster, Aya heard the guards, did he hear him? No! The study is quite far from this room. 

"Are you sleepy yet?" Aya threw the towel aside.

"Me?" Ken asked stupidly. The question kinda threw him.

"Do you see anyone else?" Aya asked back, sounding a bit irritated.

"No, err… no, I'm not sleepy yet…" 

"Good! Walk with me." Aya slid the katana into its sheath and headed to the door where Ken was.

  



	3. Thoughts

Chapter 3 - Cross the Floor by Taketo

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Thank you so much for the reviews. It really gives ya the power to continue! 

Sumire 1, I'm waiting for your next chapter too.

Outside Aya's house.

It's almost 4:00am and I'm standing here in this spacious garden with Aya! Ken said to himself as he cast a sidelong glance at his boss. Aya had invited him for a walk and so far, all the walking they did was from the training room to this bridge which was the central point in the garden. Ken was no psychologist but he could tell something was bothering Aya. Which man would get up at 3:00am and train? So Ken just decided to be patient and wait until Aya decides to talk.

Aya stared ahead and took a deep breath. Slowly he exhaled, as if to examine each particle in the air that left his lungs. There was no escape. At work, everything reminded him of his father and brother. At home, especially in the garden, reminded him of his mother. Why did they have to die? Why did that bastard Takatori had to kill them? Aya clenched his fist and punched the bridge's railing.

From the corner of his eyes, Ken saw what happened but remained silent. Have patience

and you shall be rewarded. And he was…

"I miss them…" Aya spoke so softly that Ken almost missed it. "This… this garden…" Aya gestured with his long pale hand, looking even more ghostly under the moon light.

"This garden was everything to my mother. She'd spent hours here, potting about…."

Aya stopped there.

Feeling it was appropriate to say something, Ken said. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is. She tried to create a Tsukiyama garden, Dad was always making noise about what she spent on the garden…." Aya said dryly and lowered himself to the ground, sitting cross-legged.

Ken followed suit and waited for Aya to continue. When he didn't, Ken turned to look at Aya who had a far away look in his eyes. No doubt reliving some old memories with his family. Ken pulled his knees to his chest and waited patiently for Aya to continue. He knew he was in a good position right now. As Aya's bodyguard, he'd have access to practically everywhere. And if he could gain Aya's trust, that would be huge bonus!

"You're not asleep are you?" Aya's deep voice penetrated the stillness of the night a few minutes later.

Startled, Ken's head shot up. "No, no of course not, Aya-san. Just enjoying the silence."

"Hn…" Aya paused for a few seconds more before saying. "Do you have any regrets in your life?"

Hiding his surprise with a frown, Ken said. "Regrets? Sure, we all have, Aya-san."

"So what do you do?" Aya pulled one leg up and rested his chin on his knee.

"We….learn from our mistake, try not repeat them and become a better person."

Ken replied, the word 'why' just at the tip of his tongue.

"Aaaa…, pretty wise for your age." Aya finally turned to look at Ken.

Ken smiled a little, feeling his cheeks grow warm under Aya's gaze. "Life, it teaches you a lot."

"Half my life was spent with my nose buried in books or staring at computer screens." 

Aya brushed some imaginary speck of dust from his sleeve.

"We all have our own destinies, things to do. Not everyone is the same."

"True, just like it was my brother's destiny to become Fujimiya's head and not me."

Aya said bitterly.

"Sometimes, change of plans happen…."

"Hn…" Was all Aya said and once again he had that far away look in his eyes.

Ken sighed inwardly. Guess that's it for now. He will just have to wait until Aya spoke again. Ken drew his knees tighter to him, patted his pocket light to make sure the diskette was still there and rested his head on his knees.

Later…

Time passed and Aya still hasn't said a word. He just seemed lost in his own world. Ken wished he knew what was going on in the red head's mind. The cold, emotionless mask was firmly in place. No way Ken could tell what Aya was thinking about. 

"Did I put you to sleep?" Aya asked suddenly, breaking out of his self imposed silence.

Ken stretched his stiff legs. "No, but I think my legs are."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Aya's lips. "Thank you."

Ken's heart skipped a beat, was that a smile? "What for?"

"For just sitting there, listening to me ramble along." Aya replied.

Ramble? You hardly said anything! Ken mused. "It's okay, Aya-san."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have such a calming effect on people?" Aya said, surprising Ken yet again.

This time not bothering to suppress or conceal his surprise, Ken stammered. "Ye…yeah?"

Aya got up and glanced up at the sky. "It's almost daylight."

Ken also rose and wondered how he knew this. Neither were wearing watches at the moment. As far as he was concerned the sky was still pitch black!

"I think I'll sleep for a bit and then get ready for work." Aya began walking towards the house. As he rounded a bush of greenery, he caught Ken stifling a yawn. "You go ahead and sleep."

"But Aya-san…." Ken protested, embarrassed being caught stifling a yawn.

"No buts. I'll see you after lunch." Aya stuffed his hands in his pockets and lengthen his strikes towards the house.

*************************************************

True to his word, Aya let his new bodyguard sleep in. Ken had no idea when Aya left for work. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was in slumberland! The next time Ken opened his eyes, the sun streaming in through the windows, directly on his face.

Ken groaned and flipped to his left to see what time it was. According to his alarm clock,

it was 10:30am. Plenty of time before he had to go to work. He could call Yohji and pass the disk to him. So Ken got up and padded to the bathroom.

Aya's office.

Manx blotted the ink from the document. Fujimiya Inc had just signed a lucrative deal with the Ejiro Co. to handle all its shipment to Malaysia for the next 5 years. Aya and the CEO for Ejiro Co., Saeki-san bowed and shook hands. Aya walked the CEO to the lift

and bowed again. He stood there until the lift doors closed before heading back to his office. 

"Congratulations, Aya. You should celebrate." Leo said from behind him.

"What's there to celebrate? I didn't do anything but put down my signature. I didn't actually handle the negotiation process." Aya slowed down for the much shorter Leo to catch up.

"No, but your mere presence was enough to convince them to sign. They could have just moved to another import export company." Leo carefully left the part about his father's death out.

"After my father's death you mean?" Aya shot back.

"Aya…." Leo looked at the tall red head next to him sympathetically.

Ignoring Leo, Aya turned his attention to his secretary Manx. "What's next?"

"Shintaro-san has an 11:30 appointment with you." Manx read from the diary in front of her.

"Is he here yet?" Aya checked the time, it was just after 11:00.

"No, Aya-san."

"Fine, I'll be in my office." Aya strode to his office and slammed the door shut.

Leo watched the whole scene and shook his head regretfully. The boy had so much anger in him. But it's alright, it wasn't getting in the way of his plans and Aya was serving his purpose … for now.

Back to Ken….

Ken yanked his closet door open and stared at his attire. Nothing special, just usual shirts, jeans and pants of basically the same colour. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. He donned them on and grabbed his leather jacket on the way out. He didn't bother with breakfast, jumped onto his bike and roared off. The disk he has was important. The faster he got it to Yohji, the better.

Two of the house bodyguards stared after Ken as he zoomed past the gates. Since the boss wasn't home, there wasn't much to do, so like old women, they began chat and gossip.

"That's sure one hell of a cool bike!" Guard 1 remarked.

"Yeah, that's Hidaka Ken. Wanna know what I heard from the 1st shift guard, Watanabe?" The second guard lowered his voice.

"What did you hear?" The first guard asked back in an equally hushed tone.

Grinning, the second guard loved to gossip. He couldn't believe the bit of news Watanabe relayed to him when he came to relieve him. "That the boss and him went on a late night walk!"

"Wow! So what happened? Did Watanabe see any action?" the first guard inquired eagerly, his eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Nah!!! According to Watanabe, they just sat by the bridge and talked. But he couldn't really make out what they were saying. " The second guard informed his colleague regretfully.

"Oh well…" The first guard was clearly disappointed. "But, …" An idea hit him, making him brighten a little. "you never know. First it's just walks, next thing you know, Hidaka is moving in the boss' room!"

The second guard's face split into a broad smile. "Yeah, you never know!"

*************************************

Aya's office….

Aya rose from his chair and greeted his 11:30 appointment, Shintaro-san.

"Shintaro-san, good morning. How are you?"

Shintaro-san smiled and returned the greetings. He didn't really know Fujimiya's second son but from what he has heard so far, it was all positive. After Fujimiya sr. was killed, the company could have went either way, up or down and under Fujimiya Aya, things at Fujimiya Inc were on the up. And that was a good start.

"Would you like some tea or coffee before we start?" Aya asked politely, his finger reaching for the intercom button.

"Yes, some tea would be nice." Shintaro nodded slightly.

"I'll just get my secretary to bring us some… Manx?" Aya pressed the button. "Manx?"

There was no answer. "Excuse me, Shintaro-san." Aya left his office in search of Manx.

Almost immediately he stumbled upon his bodyguard who at the door of his office.

"Where's Manx?" Aya barked to his bodyguard.

The burly bodyguard quickly stood up. "I haven't seen her, Fujimiya-san."

"Hn!" Useless! Where the hell is she?! Aya fumed as he stood in front of her vacant desk. She should be by her table! As Aya stood there fuming and thinking whether he get someone else to get the tea, his senses was bombarded with a sweet smell. Whipping around sharply, he found the source of the smell. A big sized man with sleek, greasy hair combed to the back with dark glasses perched on his nose was walking down the hall, straight to Leo's office. He was accompanied by three men in dark suits. Aya assumed the three were the greasy hair's bodyguards. Must be some important VIP but who the hell is he? Aya wondered. What business does Leo have with him? Business? Oh no! Aya just remembered why he was out here and that Shintaro-san was waiting for him! Pushing aside the questions about the mysterious man, Aya walked briskly back to his office while cursing Manx at the same time.

At a café….

Ken slid into the furthermost booth in the café and ordered himself some food. Better eat something before he went to work. Since Yohji wasn't there yet, soon Ken found himself thinking about this morning's events. Aya had said that he had a calming effect on him. Ken laughed out loud. He has been called many things but this one was the first.

"What's so funny?" A lazy drawl broke Ken's train of thought.

"Yohji! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Ken snapped.

"I wasn't, you were the one who wasn't paying attention. Having naughty thoughts are we?"

"Yohji!"

"Perhaps about a certain red hair chap? With skin so pale…."

"Yohji!" 

"You know, I don't blame you. He is rather good looking and being 24 7 with him.

It's understandable." 

Ken's food arrived and Yohji immediately seized one of his pickled radishes.

"Hey!" Ken swatted his green-eyed boss' hand with his chopsticks. "Order your own food, you make more than I do AND unlike some people, I do not fall for the person I'm babysitting!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Kenken! Why the short fuse?" Yohji loved teasing people, especially when they responded well to his teasing.

Disregarding the question, Ken pulled the disk from his pocket and slid it across the table to Yohji. "Here. Get Omi to take a look at this. I didn't have much time to check everything. I'll have more next time."

"Okay, I'll pass it to Omi and Ken?" Yohji got up to leave. "All work and no play,

makes Kenken a boring guy!"

Ken dug into his food and snarled a 'shut up' at Yohji.

After his combo of late breakfast and early lunch, Ken flipped his mobile open and made a call. He spoke briefly, snapped his mobile shut and paid his bill.

Ken stepped out of the café and got on his bike. He circled the block a few times to make sure he wasn't followed or being watched. Once he was satisfied, Ken sped off to his next destination.

*********************************

Aya's office.

Aya leaned back in his chair and continued to listen what Shintaro-san was saying.

It was quite interesting, an anecdote about himself and Aya's late father, but now Aya was bored. Aya nodded absent mindedly, patiently waiting for Shintaro-san to start talking about business. Aya nodded again and his eyes flew to the wall clock. It was just a little after 12:00, Ken will be here soon, that will be a relief. Aya said to himself and nearly jolted out of his seat when he realized who he was just thinking about.

Last night, actually early this morning, while just sitting there in the middle of the garden with Ken, he felt so calm and at peace. Ken hardly uttered a word and yet it was okay.

Aya couldn't remember the last he felt so at ease with someone and with that thought,

Aya's face broke into a small smile.

"Yes, Aya-san. Your father could be funny if he wanted to." Shintaro-san said, thinking that the smile was for what he just said about the late Fujimiya.

Aya blinked and quickly muttered a 'hai'. What the hell was he doing? Daydream during a meeting with a client and about his bodyguard too! Mentally shaking himself, Aya straighten and focused on what Shintaro-san was saying.

******************************

Behind a row of shoplots….

Nagi looked about him nervously. He hated meeting his contact during the day but his contact had called, so Nagi had to come. Nagi owed his contact a lot and what his doing right now is nothing compared to how his contact helped him.

Ken approached Nagi's position with his bike, not bothering to switch off the engine,

he flipped his visor and beckoned Nagi over. "What do you have for me?"

Nagi pushed his hair from his face. "Nothing much, Ken kun except that there has been talk that Mitsui-san is planning something big, having meetings with big guns from other clans.

Ken nodded and thanked his informant. He maybe in the higher ranks of the clan but it was good to have an informant. The clan was big and certain things could just slip by him. So Leo was planning something, huh? Wonder what it is and is Aya involved? 

Ken thought as he sliced through Tokyo's afternoon traffic.

Yohji's headquarters.

On his way back, Yohji bought some lunch. He knew once he got back to the office, 

chances are that Omi will be too excited to eat. Swinging his lunch back and forth, he passed the desks of some of his staff, greeted them and finally reached his destination, a metal door. He swiped his card at the device by the door, punched in a code and swung the door open. "Omi!"

Rubbing his ears, Omi glared at Yohji from behind a huge computer screen. "Must you shout? I'm not deaf and this room is rather small."

"Budget cuts, not my fault but here I brought you lunch." Yohji offered him the lunch box.

Omi smiled, he could never stay mad for long and Yohji knew this. "How did your meeting with Ken kun go? Did he get anything?"

Yohji's green eyes sparkled. "Yeah, …" He tossed the disk Ken handed to him earlier to Omi. 

"Great!" Omi caught the disk and immediately inserted the disk into the drive.

"Can't wait to see what in it!"

"I know but eat something first, okay?" Yohji pushed the lunch box to Omi.

"Remember, you've gastric."

"Oh yeah…"Omi grinned and quickly opened the lunch box. "What about you?"

Omi asked suddenly remembering his boss.

"I already ate. Now eat and let me know the moment you get something." Yohji leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Omi's head.

"I will and Yohji, …" Omi's big blue orbs looked up at Yohji.

Yohji paused by the door. "What?"

"Thank you…." 

Yohji said nothing, letting the hum and beeps of the computer and machines surrounding Omi take over for a few seconds before replying. "Eat."

Yohji exited the room, hearing the metal door click into place. Omi was something else. 

A computer genius that could practically hack into anything and the very person to conquer the wandering eyes and heart of this Kudou! Kudou Yohji, smiled to himself.

Never in a 1,000 years he thought that it take a person like Omi to win him over. Never!

It all started when Yohji was working undercover to bust a group that were breaking and hacking into the government's top secret files and records. He discovered that the group recruited its team from internet cafes. And one such recruit was Omi. Somewhere along the way, they both fell for each other and after the group was busted, Yohji pulled all the strings he had to get Omi his current job, resident hacker/computer expert for the police.

He convinced his bosses that it takes a hacker to bring down another hacker. White collar crimes were serious. In the end he won, Omi got the job and they have been together now for over 3 years. 

**********************************

Fujimiya Inc. 

Ken parked his bike and ran for the lift. Afternoon traffic was just beyond words and Ken hoped he wasn't late! Pressing the up button, Ken kept urging the lift to hurry up.

After a few antagonizing minutes, the doors slid open. Ken stepped in and pressed Aya office's floor.

***********************************

Leo's office.

"Come now Leo, what's the hold up?" Greasy hair aka Tsuzuki-san demanded.

"The others are getting impatient!"

Mitsui Leo calmly poured himself and his guest another drink. Handing the glass over, he said. "Patience, Tsuzuki. Haste will get us no where. We may end up with nothing at all."

Sipping the fiery liquid, Tsuzuki said. "That's what you said the other time."

Leo's voice suddenly grew cold. "You're free to leave if you think you can a get better deal than this. Your group isn't the only one interested."

Suddenly Tsuzuki was all smiles. He got up and stood next to Leo. "Now, now Leo don't be like that. Of course we are still interested. If you say to wait, therefore we shall."

"Good." Leo replied over the brim of his glass. Tsuzuki's sweet perfume was assaulting his nostrils. "Next time you want to see me, call. Don't just come barging in like this.

And lose that perfume, it's killing me!"

Tsuzuki smiled apologetically. "Of course, Mitsui-san, of course… "

***************************

Aya's office…

Ken walked past Manx and offered the secretary a smile. "Is he in?"

Manx returned the smile and battered her eyelashes for good measure. "Yes, go right in."

"Thanks…." Ken noticed his temporary replacement by the door looking bored and not at all alert. If his informant was correct and Leo was planning something, that means trouble! He didn't really trust Leo, with Aya being the only Fujimiya left,

Ken had a feeling whatever Leo was planning, it wouldn't benefit Aya at all. In fact, 

it will spell danger for Aya. He'd have to be more alert than ever now!

Ken knocked on his boss' door and waited to be allowed in.

Aya heard the knock and barked his usual 'enter!'. He looked up a second later and saw a head of brown hair enter his office. Ken! 

Ken stood in front of Aya's desk and bowed politely. "Aya-san."

"Hn…that joker…" referring to the bodyguard outside. "…was starting to get on my nerves!"

Ken hid a smile and said nothing.

"Come on let's go." Aya began stuffing papers into his slim black briefcase. "I've a meeting with Crawford-san. Have you had lunch?" Aya secured his briefcase and started to move away from his desk.

"Yes, Aya-san." Ken answered and held the door open for Aya.

End of chapter 3


	4. Accidents

Cross the Floor by Taketo

Disclaimer: please see chapter 1.

Thank you, thank you soooo very much for the reviews! You've no idea how much all that has helped me!

Chapter 4

The gleaming black Nissan sedan carrying Aya and Ken ran smoothly and efficiently like it should on the road. Traffic was light and they had plenty of time to make it for Aya's appointment with Crawford. Looking away from the scenery that he has seen so many times before, Aya turned slightly to his bodyguard sitting next to him. The brown haired man who was a few inches shorter than himself hasn't said a word since they got into the car. In fact, Aya observed that as they headed to the car and until now, Hidaka kept looking everywhere. His eyes darting back and forth, as if searching for some target of some sort. Was he looking for something? Aya decided to ask.

"What are you looking for?"

Ken nearly jumped out of his skin. His boss had the habit of asking questions or saying things suddenly. "I'm not looking for anything, Aya-san. Why?"

"Well because you…." Aya never got to finish his sentence. There was loud screech followed by a loud bang and both Aya and Ken were flung forward. Aya's shoulder hit the driver's chair and was flung to the back once more. Ken however was not so lucky. 

He was flung all way to the front where his forehead hit hard against the dashboard.

Wincing in pain, Ken pushed himself up and tried to move to the back. With much difficulty, he managed to wriggle to the back. "Aya-san…" His first concern was the head of Fujimiya Inc. 

Aya groaned an answer. His shoulder was aching.

"Are you alright?" Ken asked anxiously.

"Yes, just my shoulder but you're not." Aya noticed that blood was trickling down Ken's forehead.

"I'm fine, …" Ken wiped the blood with the back of his hand, staining his cuffs with blood. "Kuryu?" Ken placed his hand on the driver 's shoulder. 

"Hai! I'm okay, seat belt saved me." Kuryu answered rather shakily.

"Okay…." Ken quickly accessed the situation, no one was hurt, probably more bruised and shaken than anything else. "I'm going to see what happen…" Ken reached for the door handle but only to be stopped by a firm grip on his arm. "Wha… Aya-san!"

"You're not going out like that." Aya stated as firmly as his hold on Ken's arm.

"But I need to…." Ken protested, hand still on the door handle.

"I know, but press this against your forehead. We sure don't want you bleeding to death out there." Aya handed his handkerchief to Ken who grateful pressed the wad of cloth to his forehead. The dripping blood was making it hard to see.

"Arigato, Aya-san please stay in the car. Kuryu, lock the doors once I leave." With that Ken opened the door and stepped out. He surveyed the situation. It was a four car pile up, bumper to bumper. People were climbing out of their vehicles and inspecting them and making calls. Almost everyone was whipping out their mobiles. Ignoring them and the situation of the sedan, Ken made his way to the car in front, a late model Daihatsu. 

As Ken reached the Daihatsu, the driver climbed out of the car. He appeared to be unhurt.

"What happened?" Ken asked casually, while his right hand was ready to draw out his sidearm at anytime. After receiving info from Nagi, Ken wasn't sure if this was a real accident or a staged accident. Quickly he flicked a glance at Aya's Nissan. So far, so good.

The Daihatsu driver who exited his car was now standing but swaying to the left and right. "I don't know…. I could have sworn the light was red, so I braked."

Ken took a step back, he had caught a whiff of the man's breath and instantly knew what this was all about DUI! Rolling his eyes in disgust, Ken said. "Why don't you sit down?

Someone will be over soon."

"Okay…" The man promptly sat on the road.

Ken glared at the man for his stupidity but he wasn't sure if he should leave, afraid that the man might run. And it was dangerous to leave Aya alone too long, His dilemma was solved when a woman traffic police officer came hurrying towards their direction.

Looking at Ken, the police officer asked. "Are you the driver?"

Shaking his head, Ken pointed to the drunk seated on the road. The police officer asked him what happened and as Ken walked back to the sedan, he heard the drunk repeat the same story to the police officer.

Aya quickly got out of the car when he saw Ken approach. As Ken neared the car, 

the handkerchief was almost no longer white and Ken himself was looking rather pale. Alarmed, Aya told Ken to sit down.

Ken refused to sit. "No, we still can make it for your appointment with Crawford.

We can catch a taxi, there's a stand nearby."

Aya doubt Ken could make it but instead said, "I think it would be better if we went to hospital. You obviously need medical attention."

"I'm fine, come on let's go." Ken insisted and urged Aya to follow him. "Kuryu, you handle the car."

Kuryu nodded and quickly began arranging things regarding the car. 

"Aya-san, please let's go." Ken urged his boss. The area was getting crowded and he was in a vulnerable state. Had to get out quick!

"Fine, …" Aya was finally following Ken. "but we're going to a hospital."

"Aya-san…."

"Hidaka, you are my bodyguard, yes?" Aya stopped walking.

Tiredly Ken answered. "Hai…"

"How are you going to protect me, do your job if you're injured?"

"Aya-san…." Ken had no answer to the question.

Aya felt victory was in his hands. He had hit a right spot. "Let's get you patched up."

Ken had no choice but to agree.

***********************************

Fujimiya Inc. - Mitsui Leo's office.

"Mitsui-san? Could I have a word?" Manx asked, the note of urgency was clear in her voice, as she stood in Leo's office.

Leo smiled. "What is it Manx? Whatever it is, calm down and have a seat. You're fidgeting like a child."

Manx sat down quickly and said, "Mitsui-san, I think Aya may have seen Tsuzuki."

"Really?" Leo picked up his Palm Pilot and beginning scribbling something.

"Mitsui-san! This is serious! Aya-san may have saw Tsuzuki, may start asking questions!" Manx was almost hysterical.

Leo put down his Palm Pilot slowly on his enormous teak table. "May have, may start.

That's all you have. Maybe he didn't see Tsuzuki."

"Hmmph!" Manx snorted. "That bloody cologne of his is a dead giveaway."

"Manx, …" Leo steered Manx towards the door and opened it. "Just relax. Aya just took over Fujimiya Inc. let him enjoy it. Let him see the benefits of being on top. The power it holds. Right now, he's not too comfortable with his new status, but once he is…."

"You'll tell him about Fujimiya Inc.'s side income?" Manx asked. "Maybe he will find out himself."

"Maybe, … that word again." Leo turned to gaze outside the huge window in his office. 

It offered a panoramic view of Tokyo. "No, I don't think he will. I'll tell him, introduce it to him slowly."

"And he will accept it?" Manx looked at Leo incredulously. "He's such a strait lace! 

He will reject it in a minute!"

Leo laughed, long and hard. "Once he gets used to this power, believe me. He won't be rejecting it but embracing it!"

Just a few feet away, Nagi was moving along the wall swiftly. He had a lot to tell Ken but right now, he better get out of here or the info would be useless!

****************************************

Taxi, en route to the hospital.

Ken leaned back against the backseat of the taxi but it made his head worse. The spinning seemed to be faster and the throbbing twice as bad. Groaning in pain, he tried shifting his position. Suddenly, he felt hands gripping his shoulders. Too tired and sick to resist, Ken just allowed himself to be lowered down, and to his horror; onto Aya's lap! "Aya-san…" He can't lie down here, he was going to dirty his boss' trousers!

"Shhh!" Aya held Ken firmly down. "We'll be there soon, feeling much better?"

"Yes." To his surprise he was. The world was still spinning but it wasn't too bad.

Aya squeezed Ken's arm. "Good! Hang on, we'll be there soon."

Why did I say that again? Aya wondered as he studied Ken, who had his eyes closed.

God, there's so much blood! I hope he will be okay. Aya said to himself and unconsciously pulled Ken closer.

****************************************** 

Hospital- A&E - outpatient center.

Aya sat outside the outpatient treatment room, waiting for the doctor to come out.

Ken was brought in there about half an hour ago and Aya hasn't seen or heard from him since. Suddenly the door opened, Aya quickly rose from the plastic chair he has been occupying.

"Doctor…" Aya stood directly in the doctor's path.

Halted, the doctor in his mid-fifties, looked up inquiringly. "Yes?"

"Hidaka, the man brought in to this room…. How is he?" Aya asked, not really aware he was talking in fragments.

"The scowling young man, …and you are?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Fujimiya Aya, Hidaka's employer." Aya bowed slightly.

The doctor returned the bow. "He has a nasty bump and slight concussion, two stitches at his forehead, near his hairline. Overall his okay except for that throbbing headache. I'm prescribing some painkillers…"

"I don't need them." Ken emerged from behind the doctor. The doctor had clean up most of the blood and he had a small plaster over his stitches.

"Oh you're going need them, young man. "The doctor said gravely. "Once all the excitement dies down, you going to thank me for prescribing those pain killers."

Ken opened his mouth to launch yet another batch of protest when Aya threw him a stern glare. "Don't worry, doctor." Aya pronounced his words slowly, one by one. "I'll make sure he takes them. Thank you."

The doctor mumbled something that sounded like 'stubborn youths these days', 

bowed quickly before heading back inside.

"Come on, let's get your medicine. Where's the pharmacy?" Aya tilted his head up to read 

the signboards. "Aaa… this way."

"Hai…" Ken replied, not really caring if it was really the way to the pharmacy. His head was throbbing but if he took those painkillers, he was bound to fall asleep. How the hell was he going to protect Aya?

****************************************

Back home….

"Nanako!" Aya called for his housekeeper and cook. 

A plump woman in her 40's came scurrying out from the back. "Hai, Fujimiya-san."

"It's not dinner time yet but could you cook something light for us to eat?"

The woman bowed. "I'll have something ready in 15 minutes." She promised and quickly returned to the kitchen.

"Come on Hidaka…." Aya led him to the dining room that was originally part of the living room. Aya cleared the furniture there and replaced it with a white pine dining table enough for four people. 

He hated the main dining room. Everything about it was too big for Aya. Its dining table could seat 20 people and the chandeliers were too gaudy. Aya preferred things to be plain and simple. He didn't want to have to shout to his guests just to ask if the food was okay. But then, it was as if he would invite anyone over! 

"Sit down, Hidaka." Aya gestured to the chairs and pulled one for himself.

"Aya-san, if you don't mind I would to brief the other bodyguards while waiting for Nanako to prepare the food." Ken asked politely.

Aya sat down. "It can wait, sit down."

"I'm sorry, Aya-san, It can't. I'm going to incapacitated for sometime and I want to make sure that security is taken care of."

Aya sighed and waved him off. "Fine…"

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Ken quickly exited the room.

Aya leaned against one elbow, listening to Ken's footsteps. A small smile played against his lips, despite his injuries, Ken was still in bodyguard mode! When will that man ever stop and relax? 

*******************************************

Just outside the dining room.

Ken switched on the walkie talkie. "Kadsuki? Come in."

A few seconds later, there was a static answer. "Hai, Hidaka-san."

"Could you come over to the main house, over?"

"Roger that, Hidaka-san. Be there in 2 minutes."

And true to his word, Kadsuki was standing in front of Ken in two minutes.

Among all the bodyguards, at the house and office, Kadsuki was the one Ken trusted most. 

"Here I am, Hidaka-san but what happened to you?" Kadsuki just stared at the gash 

at Ken's forehead. 

"Had a little accident. Now…" Ken said quickly. He didn't feel like going into detail about the accident. "I'm going to need you to take over for tonight. Make sure that…." 

Kadsuki nodded solemnly as he listened to Ken's instructions. His expression serious and alert. That's what Ken liked about him. Kadsuki is young but Ken knows his own limitations. Like it or not, he has to trust someone. His head was throbbing and his body was screaming for rest. Rest now and be ready for work tomorrow. No point forcing himself to stay awake tonight. Instead of protecting Aya tonight, he could be endangering Aya instead.

"…and if anyone comes, you let me know. Is that understood?" Ken concluded his lists of things to do.

"Hai, Hidaka-san. Don't worry." Kadsuki assured his superior.

"Right, … I'll see you tomorrow." Ken gave Kadsuki a curt nod and retraced his step back to the dining room.

Dining room.

Aya cocked his head to one side. Footsteps! Ken was back. Straightening, Aya looked at the door expectantly. 

Sliding the door carefully, Ken slipped inside.

"All done, Hidaka?" Aya asked, his gaze fixed upon Ken.

"Yes, all done." Ken replied.

"Well, sit down. Nanako should be bringing the food soon."

Ken just stood there, wondering where he should sit. The table was a perfect square and no matter where he sat, he would be facing Aya and sitting real close too! Seeing the impatient look on his boss' face, Ken quickly sat down, facing Aya, square on the face.

Not knowing quite what to say, Ken began studying the wood grains of the table.

When the silence was too much, Ken decided to say something. "This is nice." Oh God! Ken thought with horror when the words passed his lips. Aya is going to think he's trying something! So he quickly added. "I mean, the table."

"Hn…" Aya gave his usual reply.

Oh boy! Sometimes it was so difficult to talk to his boss. Ken figured he'd get a better response if he spoke to the wall! So Ken when back to studying the wood grains.

After what seem to be an eternity for Ken, Nanako finally came with the food. 

She had two bowls on her tray. Carefully, she placed one bowl each in front Aya and Ken. "Drink this first while I get the rest of the food."

Ken picked up his spoon and spooned a bit of the steaming soup. Tentatively he brought the spoon to his lips. It took almost all of his willpower not to spit it out. He swallowed and looked up, reading the same thoughts on Aya's face. The soup was terrible!

Coughing, Aya said in a low voice. "Are we drinking soup or hot water?"

Nanako is the worse cook Aya had ever come across. So far, nothing she has cooked tasted like what it should. There was always something wrong with the dish. He wasn't sure how his family put up with her cooking before.

Grinning, Ken replied. "Hot water, not enough miso!"

Aya nodded and smiled in agreement and Ken almost fell off his chair. That was the first time he has seen his boss smile so widely. He should smile more, Ken thought. He looks so different and so much younger!

Suddenly the door slid open again and Nanako returned with rice and Japanese omelet. She placed the food in front of them and excused herself. 

Ken surveyed the food. "Eggs and rice. Can't go wrong there."

"Hn…" Aya took a potion of the omelet and stuffed it into his mouth. On his first bite, there was a loud crunch. Aya rolled his eyes but swallowed anyway. 

But it was too much for Ken. First the accident, now the tasteless soup, and the omelet with the egg shells! What an incredible day! He put his chopsticks down and started to laugh. "Whatever is next?" 

Aya shook his head. "I don't know. Who wants to try the rice?"

They both looked at the rice bowls and then at each other before breaking into laughter.

End of chapter 4.

Taketo!


	5. Feelings

Cross the floor by Taketo

Chapter 5

I really appreciate all the reviews. Once again thank you and yes, there are some Schwartz here….

Aya's house…

After making sure Ken took his medication, Aya dispatched him upstairs with a stern warning and glare not to come downstairs until tomorrow morning. Ken, who was still reeling from seeing and hearing Aya smile and laugh, just flashed a lopsided grin and disappeared to his room.

Aya ambled into the living room and switched on the TV. After surfing through the channels, he settled for the news and plopped down onto the chair. After a while, the news no longer captivated him. It was the same thing day in, day out. Disgusted, he surfed the channels again and came across the movie 'Goodfellas.' Seeing the tough looking guys in their well-tailored suits and sleek back hair reminded Aya of the man he saw earlier today. Aya slapped the armrest. How could he have forgotten about that character, reeking with sweet perfume! But then, so many things had happened since.

He and Ken were involved in an accident, took a trip to the hospital and of course, Nanako's fantastic home cooking! Remembering that last bit, Aya couldn't help but smile.

Ken…! He had a great smile that seem to light up the room and… Aya shook himself. He was getting side tracked. Why was his bodyguard occupying his thoughts? Maybe because they were together for the most part of the day, but a little voice in him said,

__

You are starting to like him! Shaking himself furiously, Aya got up. Stop that! Do something useful like finding out whom that sinister looking man who came by Leo's office is! 

Striding purposefully to the study, Aya decided that the Internet would be a good place to start. 

*********************************

Ken's room….

Hidaka Ken, an uncover cop working for Fujimiya Inc. cleaned his teeth and got ready for bed. He sat at the edge of his futon and slipped on ankle length socks. It was a rather cool night and socks would keep him nice and warm. Ken slipped his gun under his pillow, fluffed it up and lay down, pulling the comforter up to his chin. Eyes closed, body not moving except for the rise and fall of his chest, Ken painted a look of tranquility but his mind was far from it.

Aya's easy manner while they ate really surprised him. All this while, he had thought Aya to be a huge block of iceberg. Just like when they were at Benkay's. Only speaking when it was truly called and even if he smiled, it was just a hint of a smile. The Aya that was with him less that 1/2 an hour ago was the total opposite. When he smiled, he gave a true, wide smile. A smile that made his amethyst eyes sparkle and crinkle slightly at the corners. Ken sighed with a smile; the man was so beautiful! And his voice! So deep, rich and smooth! Too bad he doesn't say much. If Aya kept behaving like this, Ken knew he was going to fall hook, line and sinker for the red head. Or did he already fall for Aya? This is silly, Ken thought as he pulled the comforter around him. He's a cop, working undercover. Danger surrounding him constantly! He has no time for this, if he lets his guard down for even one second, that's it! But…Ken smiled into the jet-black darkness of his room; he wouldn't give this up for anything. Never!

Aya's study.

Aya sat hunched in front of his computer, his sleeves rolled up, tie, discarded ages ago and the first 3 buttons were unbuttoned, exposing a section of his neck and upper chest.

He wasn't quite sure what to type. He had nothing on that man except for a physical description and that sickening sweet perfume smell. From his appearance, Aya guessed the mysterious man to be someone involved in illegal activities. News archives! There should be tones of pictures! Maybe the man was photographed at one time or another! As quickly as he could, Aya typed that into the search box.

***********************************

Two hours later….

Aya rubbed his tired eyes. He was starting to have double vision after seeing so many pictures! After a while everyone was starting to look the same and Aya had to admit he didn't really get a clear view of the man's face. Sighing in frustration, Aya balled up his fist and punched the table.

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

Looking up wearily, Aya said, "Yes…"

Slowly the doorknob turned, the door open and Schuldig, the Fujimiya family's major-domo appeared.

"Sorry to disturb you, Fujimiya-san, " Schuldig said bowing. "Mitsui-san is here…."

Leo swept in from behind Schuldig and brandished him aside. "For goodness sake, man! You don't have to bloody well announce me!" He stepped into the study and addressed Aya. "So sorry for such a late visit…."

Aya just waved him off with an "Aaaa…." He remained seated behind the desk and computer.

"I…" Mitsui Leo continued. "…just heard about your accident! Are you hurt? How did it happen?"

Aya took a deep breath before acknowledging Leo. "I'm fine but Hidaka had to get stitches."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Leo pulled a chair and sat down.

"No, …can I offer you a drink?" Aya asked although all he wanted was for Leo to go. He was tired and his shoulder was starting to ache a bit. He hoped that Leo wasn't gonna talk about the business, he wasn't in the mood for that either. 

"Yes, thank you. How did the accident happen?" Leo repeated his question.

Again, Aya took his time answering. He poured Leo some Scotch and handed him the glass. "I'm not sure. Something about drunk driving. 4-5 cars involved."

Leo took a sip of his drink. The boy was giving his usual short and clipped answers.

Looks tired. The computer is switch on! Leo noticed. Wonder what he's working on?

Could he be trying to access the files there? Casually, Leo took another sip. "What are you working on?"

Aya looked at Leo who was regarding him steadily over the brim of the tumbler. What was going on in Leo's mind? Aya couldn't explain it, but there was something strange about Leo tonight. Just play it cool Aya. Act normal. So in an extremely bored voice, Aya answered, "Just surfing the net, checking my email." Then Aya made a show of rubbing his already aching shoulder and wincing slightly.

Nothing escaped Leo's sharp eyes. "What's wrong? Were you hurt as well?"

Flexing his injured shoulder, Aya said. "Nothing really. My shoulder is a bit bruised from the accident."

"You should get it examined!" Leo exclaimed, getting up. "You might have cracked something there."

"No, no… Leo, I'm fine." Aya assured Leo who had rounded the table and was standing in front of Aya. 

"Really? We could send a doctor over." Leo's eyes darted to the computer screen and back to Aya. For just a nanosecond, something flared in Leo's eyes.

If Aya wasn't looking closely, he would missed it but wisely choose to ignore it. 

"Really, I just need to rest."

Leo nodded quickly, understanding. "That's the best and don't worry about tomorrow.

Just stay home and rest."

Aya agreed to avoid any further fruitless disagreements. "Thank you, good night Leo."

Leo patted Aya's shoulder, bestowing a fatherly a smile to Aya. "Good night, I can see my own way out."

******************************************

Ken's room.

Ken woke up with a start. He thought he heard someone calling him. The walkie talkie, Kadsuki was calling him. Grabbing the walkie talkie, he switched on his bedside lamp.

"Yeah, Kasuki. Go ahead." Ken cleared his throat.

Kaduski's voice filtered through. "Sorry to disturb you but you said to inform…."

"What is it?" Ken cleared his throat again. He seriously needed some water.

"Mitsui-san is here." Kadsuki said excitedly.

"Alright, just carry on as usual. Hidaka out." Ken ordered and brought his alarm clock. 

to his face..It was pretty late for a visit. What does Mitsui want? Ken decided to find out and got dressed.

Yohji's headquarters.

"Omi?" Yohji closed the heavy metal door behind him. 

"Yeah…" The boy with honey coloured hair reply was muffled.

"Where are you?" Yohji's eyes were everywhere, looking for the source of the voice.

"Here…." Omi suddenly appeared. "I was under the table. One of the cables was loose."

Sitting at the edge of the desk Omi was occupying, Yohji asked. "Did you get anything from Ken's disk?"

"Yup!" Omi replied, eyes shining. "Whoever Fujimiya hired is or was damn good. They could have gotten rid of him after he did the work for them."

"And?" There was a trace of impatience in Yohji's voice.

"Okay, okay I was getting to it…." Omi humphed. ."The whole data was encrypted. That's normal but this encryption system was something else! Took me quite a while!

Anyways, I managed to uncover several deals and documents but they were all done by the late Fujimiya-san and all legit."

"Anything recent and illegal?" Yohji demanded.

"I've still have a long way to go but what I do have is a list." Omi handed a two page print out to Yohji. "It could be anything; list of businesses, people's names, road names… anything!"

Yohji ran his index finger through the list. "I'll hand these over to C section. They may be able to get something out of this. I'll run it through Ken too. Maybe he can shed some light on this matter."

"Okay…" Omi was about to type something when suddenly the screen went black.

"Hey! What happened…?"

Yohji flashed a lazy smile. "Home, that's what is happening. It's late, chibi. Time we headed home."

"I hate it when you call me that!" Omi grumbled. "You switched off the computer just like that. I didn't save what I was typing…"

"Hmmm…you weren't typing. You were about to and besides, there's the back up system." Yohji kindly pointed this fact out.

"Smart ass!" Omi was still a little pissed at Yohji.

"Come on…" Yohji pulled Omi's hand. "You're getting irritable and that's a sure sign you're tired. We'll get some dinner and go home where we will…"

"Yohji!" Omi cried out in horror. "Someone could be listening!"

"Let them, let's make this their highlight of the day!" Yohji grinned devilishly and kissed Omi full on the mouth.

At first Omi protested but slowly like always, he caved in to Yohji's charms. "Yohji…" Omi breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"Come on, … let's go home and continue this at home!" Yohji added wickedly as they left the HQ.

Aya's office.

A deep frown marred Aya's handsome features. Maybe it's nothing but why did Leo 

come all the way to his house to see him? He could have just called. AND what was that change in his eyes when he looked at the PC's screen?

When Leo came round the table, his computer screen was displaying an article and picture of several members of an organized crime gang. But a few seconds later, the screen saver appeared. What did Leo see in that few seconds before the screen saver came out? KNOCK! KNOCK!

What is it now? Another visitor? Aya wondered. "Come in."

"Aya-san…" Ken slipped inside the room and got straight to the point. "Pardon me, was 

that Mitsui-san?" 

"Yes, he came inquiring about my health and speaking of which, what are you doing out of bed?" Aya asked back.

"I'm fine. I got bored of lying around doing nothing." Ken replied, drinking in the sight of Aya in front of him. Aya was still wearing what he did this morning. Just minus the jacket and tie. The rolled up sleeves and unbutton shirt gave Aya a different air about him. 

Aya smirked. "Yeah right. Well since you're up, are you hungry?

Ken nodded, grinning. "Yeah, didn't get to eat much just now."

"Didn't indeed. Listen, is Benkay's still opened?" Aya saved the page he was reading into Favourites and proceeded to log out.

"Benkay's? No but if you want to eat, I know this great place." Ken suggested.

"Eel soup again, Hidaka?" Aya cocked his head to one side, face as impassive as usual.

Ken smiled when he realized Aya was teasing him despite the sedate face. "No, but it's just as good as Benkay's, maybe even better. But it's a just stall." 

"At this moment…" Aya pointed to stomach. "…anything is better than Nanako's cooking. "Come on, I'll drive, you give the directions."

"I could drive…" Ken began but was shot down by Aya.

"Better not, one accident is all I can handle in a day. Just give me a minute to change. These clothes are starting to stink." Aya said and hurried out the door.

Ken watched his boss leave and once he was upstairs, Ken closed the door. Figuring that Aya would take about 5 minutes or so, Ken quickly got down to work. Aya had left the PC on, so that made it easier. After clicking here and there, Ken began downloading data.

End of chapter 5.


	6. The Truth

Cross the Floor by taketo

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: please see chapter 1.

I know the story started a bit slow but I wanted to explain a few things, introduce characters blah, blah… The pace is picking up now. Thanks again for all the reviews!

Enjoy reading this!

Night, at a noodle stall by the road…

Staring at his udon noodles floating about his bowl, Aya tried to figure out a way of asking Ken what he needed to know. He didn't know who else to ask. A long time ago his first choice would have been Leo but these last few months, Leo was slowly becoming a stranger to him. The people he worked with? No, he hardly knew them and they all have been there since his father's time and this included Ken. Ken! He was the only person he (Aya) dealt with everyday and most trusted. There's no other way to do it, Aya said to himself. Just ask that's it. Ken's answer would either be a yes or no.

"Hidaka…"

Ken who was busy slurping his soup, turned, holding his bowl in midair. "Hai? Something wrong with the udon?"

Shaking his head, Aya replied. "It's fine, listen Hidaka there's something I want to ask you…." Aya just let his sentence hang.

Setting his half eaten soup down, Ken said in a neutral voice. "Yes, Aya-san?"

Aya took a deep breath. "You were one of my father's main bodyguards, did you ever come across a man that wears perfume so sickening…."

"Sweet?" Ken looked directly at Aya.

"Yes!" Aya exclaimed. "Do you know him?"

Ken nodded his voice still neutral. "Yes, … Tsuzuki Iwashimizu."

Finally a name to that greasy haired man! "Who is he? How is he connected to Fujimiya? 

Ken frowned, why did Aya wanted to know about Tsuzuki? That slime ball… Suddenly soft chimes invaded Ken's ears. His mobile was ringing. Reaching into his pocket, Ken pulled out his mobile and read the display. _Nagi!_ "I'm sorry…Aya-san…."

Aya nodded. "Go ahead, it could be important."

Ken rose from the wooden bench. "Hai, Aya-san. I won't be a minute!"

Standing just a few metres away, Ken brought his mobile to his mouth. "Moshi mosh…"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Nagi snapped, phone etiquette all thrown out the window.

Ken smiled in the semi darkness. "I had an accident but it's a long story… so what do you've for me?" Ken's tone changed from apologetic to business like. 

Nagi sighed. He had almost given up trying to contact Ken but the information he was sitting on was way too important. "Leo is planning on introducing Fujimiya to the other side . He's gonna let the Fujimiya heir get use to be on top, let the power get to his head and then slowly introduce him to all the 'goodies' in life!"

Ken digested all the info. "When did you hear this?"

"This afternoon, he was talking to that red head, Manx." Nagi replied, looking about him.

It was better to be safe than sorry. Never know who might be listening. "Listen, man. I gotta go."

Understanding Nagi's anxiousness to hang up, Ken replied. "Okay, thanks and be careful." Ken hung up and slipped his mobile back into his jacket pocket and began walking towards Aya who was still staring at his noodle bowl.

****************************************

Leo's residence.

Leo stood by his window, nursing the drink in his hand. What was Aya checking in the Internet? He only managed to catch a glimpse, some sort of news archive. His source in the Fujimiya household had said that Aya rarely spent time in the study. Did Aya stumbled upon something? Leo cursed and slammed down his glass hard. He picked up his mobile and speed dialed a number. It rang a few times before a soft feminine answered. "Moshi moshi…"

"Nanako, where's Aya?" Leo half snarled down the phone.

"He isn't home. He went out with that bodyguard of his."

"Hidaka?"

"Hai…"

"What has he been doing these last few days?" Leo asked, hoping it wasn't anything unusual. He was so close to seeing his plans become a reality.

"The usual, comes back from the office. Has dinner and watches the news and trains with his katana and off to bed. Sometimes he would walk around the garden or sometimes he would go out for food like now. Normal stuff, nothing extraordinary. Is there a problem, Mitsui-san? " Nanako was wondering what was up.

"It's no concern of yours, just do as you've been instructed." Leo replied coldly.

"And how many times must I tell you not to use my name?!"

"I'm sorry, sorry…" Nanako stammered.

Leo ignored her apology. "Call me when they come home! I don't care what time it is, you call me, understand?!"

"Hai…" Nanako answered quickly, eager to get in Leo's good books once more.

Leo switched off his mobile. "I'll just have a talk with Hidaka tomorrow." Leo said to himself as he poured himself another drink.

**********************************

Noodle stall by the road.

Despite the semi darkness, Aya had spotted Ken smile. Must be his girlfriend! Aya thought. _You like him!_ A small voice told him. _Tell him, do something. You wouldn't know if you didn't try._ Aya pushed back those thoughts and concentrated on his now cold udon.

Ken sat down on the wooden bench next to Aya. "Sorry about that."

Aya pushed away his udon, his appetite gone. Although he wanted to know who Tsuzuki was but he was curious about something else too. "It's alright. Angry girlfriend wondering why you haven't been around to see her?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." The words tumbled right of Ken's mouth before he could stop them. Great Ken! You might as well tell him you're a cop while you're at it! Ken chided himself and hastily added. "It was just an old friend…"

Aya allowed himself a small smile. "Aaaa…"

Ken smiled back and decided to move to safer subjects. Like what they were talking about before Nagi rang. For undercover cops like him, it was always wise to steer clear of personal stuff. "Aya-san, about what we were talking about…."

"Aaa…" Aya took a sip of his tea.

"I would rather if we went somewhere else, that is if you're finished…" Ken gestured to Aya's half eaten meal.

"I'm done…" Aya reached for his wallet, took out a few notes and paid the noodle hawker.

************************************

Yohji and Omi's home….

Yohji flung his hand across the pillows. Instead of encountering the warm body of Omi, 

all he came in contact with was the smooth, cool surface of the pillows. Yohji closed his eyes and groaned loudly. Omi had agreed much too easily to go home just now. Pushing aside the covers, Yohji padded out of the room. He knew exactly where his koi was.

"No need to sneak about like a thief. I can hear you." Omi said to Yohji, his fingers flying furiously across the keyboard.

Yohji who was just metres away from Omi drawled. "So, you prefer this box of wires and chips to moi? Your ever loving koi?"

Omi laughed. "Yohji! I'm sorry if I woke you but I just needed to know what else is in Ken's disc."

"It's a challenge, huh?" Yohji pulled a stool to sit next to the honey coloured computer whiz. He knew Omi would never pass up on a challenge.

Omi grinned, his eyes lit up. "Yeah, listen Yohji I may be a while. Why don't you go back to bed?"

Yohji just shook his head. "I'll just sit here and keep you company."

Smiling inwardly, Omi wondered what this former playboy's girlfriends would have thought if they saw this scene. "You need to sleep."

"So do you." Yohji retorted back.

"I'm used to sleeping a few hours in a day but not you. Besides, you need to run the unit…:

Once again, Yohji stubbornly shook his head.

Omi stared at his computer screen. Just a few more minutes and he would be able to get the second password. He hated to leave it but he didn't want Yohji suffering from lack of sleep either. So he snapped close his laptop and took Yohji hand. "Come on, I can work from the bed and you can get some sleep."

Yawning away, Yohji allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.

**************************************

In a park, under the street light…

"Who is this Tsuzuki?" Aya demanded once they sat down on one of the park's stone benches.

"Tsuzuki Iwashimizu, a fairly influential underground crime boss. He deals almost exclusively in gambling and fancies himself as a producer."

"Of?" Aya frown deepened.

"Porn movies, soft and hard core." Ken replied, looking directly at Aya amethyst eyes, searching. All Ken saw there was confusion, shock and anger. 

Aya stood up. "What?! What would Leo be doing with someone like that?! Don't tell me we're shipping his filthy movies?!"

Ken nodded. "Yes we are."

Aya exploded. "What the hell is going on here?! Tell me!"

Shifting in his seat, Ken sighed. This was going to be a long night. "You didn't know?"

Aya snapped. "Of course not! If I did, I wouldn't have asked you if I did!"

Ken said nothing but gazed steadily at Aya. Once again all he saw in those amethyst orbs that were staring back at him were confusion, shock and anger. Aya better brace himself, there were more surprising stuff awaiting him.

Running his fingers through his hair, Aya apologized. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to snap but what's Leo doing meeting a guy like that?"

Looks like it was time Aya learn the truth about Fujimiya Inc. "Besides the import export Fujimiya Inc. has other sources of income, a side income.. We've clubs, whore houses and gambling dens."

"Whore houses?! Clubs, what sort of clubs?" Aya's eyes narrowed.

Ken shrugged. "The usual clubs where people hang out, exotic clubs. I didn't get to go to all of it but if you like, I could show you the ones I know."

"Yeah…" Aya's answer was barely audible. Never in a 1,000 years he thought that his father, Leo would be involved in a thing like this!

**************************************

Ken stopped the Soarer just a few blocks away from their target, a large mansion. 

He decided against taking Aya to a club. Leaning against the steering wheel, he pointed things out to Aya. "Not quite what you expected, huh? This is an exclusive brothel with a restaurant as a front. The girls are high-class, well schooled pros. You look at them and you won't even think they do what they do for a living! The place is really big. They have a garden that could rival yours."

Aya just continued to stare at the scene in front of him. Cars, mostly expensive sedans, both local and foreign pulled up either to drop off or pick up clients. Women dressed either in the traditional kimono or a western outfit welcomed client after client. 

Suddenly Aya leaned forward. "Hidaka, is it my eyes or is that a girl in a school uniform at the mansion's porch?"

Because the porch was not in his line of vision, Ken had to lean side ways towards Aya to see the girl he was talking about. "Well, that's the idea really." Ken's face was just inches away from Aya's. "Some of the clients like role play, to act out their fantasies."

Aya turned away in disgust. "I think it's sick! All these people are sick! That includes my late father! Let's get out of here."

Ken gunned the engine to life and moved the Toyota Soarer forward. "Home?"

Tugging at his seat belt, Aya replied, "Anywhere but there!"

**************************************

After driving around for a while, Ken decided to stop by another park. Aya was pacing back and forth, mumbling away. "I can't believe this. Fujimiya Inc is mixed up in all this?

How could they?! I suppose everyone knows this but me!"

"No, only the top brass, extremely important clients and a few bodyguards. The first time I accompanied your father and a few clients to Fujimiya Inc's side income business, that's what they are known as, I was told to keep it a secret." Ken revealed.

"Big consolation!" Aya remarked sarcastically. "Tell me, the clubs. Are they just clubs or do they offer something else as well?"

"Some of the clubs have three floors. First floor is the restaurant, second floor is the dance floor and the third…."

"Is the mini brothel?" Aya injected with venom.

"Mini brothel and casino." Ken replied quietly.

Aya raked slender fingers through his hair in frustration. How could his father, Leo do this?! All this time, he thought they were managing just a simple export import business!

"This is wrong, Hidaka. Wrong! What am I going to do?" Aya asked, his back facing Ken.

Ken just shook his head. "I don't know but at the moment, let things be."

Surprised Aya whipped around. "What?! Hidaka, you mean you agree…."

Ken held up his hand. "No, Aya-san! Definitely not! It's just that I've some info regarding Leo's plans for you and the best move now is to let things be."

Aya clutched Ken shoulders painfully. "Leo has plans for me?! What is it? How did you know this?"

Slowly Ken pried Aya fingers from his shoulders. "It's just rumours. Let me to check them out but for the moment we've to practice caution. Please Aya-san. I know it's difficult to trust me, we've only known each other for a few months…."

Aya sat down. "I trust you, in fact right now, you're the only one I trust."

Ken breathed a sigh of relieve. At least Aya trusts him! "Okay, just keep what you've learned tonight to yourself. Act normally, no changes. And I'll check those rumours."

"I wish I could turn back time and all this wouldn't have happened. My family would still be here and me? I still be doing what I was doing. I was a teacher, you know. A plain high school teacher." Aya laughed bitterly.

"What did you teach?" Ken asked although he fully well knew what Aya taught. Before he started this case, Youji dumped a mile high pile of files on the Fujimiyas on his desk. The thickest file was on Fujimiya himself and the thinnest and most insignificant file was Aya's. Ken had read and reread each file to familiarize himself with the Fujimiya family.

"History." Aya paused for a second before he continued. "I taught in this little village in the north. The winters chill you till the bone but I loved it!" Aya closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt so drained and worn out. Zapped out of all his energy. "Let's go home, Ken."

Ken rose and when he saw Aya still seated on the bench, impulsively he held out his hand to Aya. 

Aya stared at the hand for a second before taking it. 

Ken clasped his fingers around Aya's hand to pull him up. As Ken was about to release Aya's hand, Aya's fingers gripped his fingers and began to walk. Sensing Aya needed some sort of comfort (due to what he had learned tonight), Ken squeezed his fingers lightly. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Aya turned to Ken, managing a weak smile. "Arigato." 

Ken returned the smile and hand in hand, the head of Fujimiya Inc and his bodyguard, walked in silence to their car. 

End of 6.


	7. Someone new

Cross the Floor by taketo

Thanks again for reviewing! Please read chap. 6 again, I made some minor changes at the end. Die Spitzie, Heather you're the best! Thank you!

Chapter 7

Aya's house.

Aya drained his teacup and waited for Ken to walk through the door. Ken's routine has been basically the same. He will be there but will only make his presence known when Aya had finished his breakfast. And like on cue, Ken appeared. "Ohayo Aya-san."

Aya rose and greeted Ken in his deep voice. "Ohayo, Hidaka."

"If you're ready, the car is already up front." Ken stood by the door politely as Aya came towards him, briefcase in hand. The same hand that held his yesterday.

"Hidaka, ." Aya paused to make sure no one was within hearing range. "About last night, thank you and let me know if you find out anything else."

"Hai Aya-san." Ken replied and his mind when back to a few hours ago when he met Yohji. He briefed his boss on what had happened since their last meeting and passed along another disk for Omi to work on.

Flashback.

"Take a look at this. Omi recovered this in the first disk you gave." Yohji handed the list of names.

Ken reached for the list and read it. "I don't know all of it but the ones I know are names of restaurants and clubs doubling as whore houses."

Taking the list back, Yohji said. "Right, I'll send people to check it out. Anything else?"

"Aya knows the truth now."

"How?" Yohji's sleepy eyes widen with surprise.

"He asked me if I know a guy who wears sweet smelling perfume."

Yohji smirked. "Tsuzuki!"

"Yeah, so I told him who Tsuzuki was."

"So what's the reaction?"

Ken kicked a pebble at his foot. "Shocked, disbelief. I took him to one of the mansions."

"What are you going to do now?" Yohji was referring to both Leo's plan and Aya.

"Play cool and let Leo make the first move. See how things go." Ken pushed his bangs away from his face.

End of flashback.

Fujimiya Inc's 

The lift pinged and the metal doors slid smoothly to reveal the floor where Aya's office was. Hidaka Ken, bodyguard to Fujimiya Aya stepped out of the first and was followed by the head of Fujimiya Inc. 

"Aya, ohayo!" Mitsui Leo greeted his boss cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Leo." Aya didn't bother to stop or slow down.

"Listen, ." Leo casually began. "I met some of the members of the board and they told me you 're a doing a great job with the company!" Leo patted his back heartily.

Wishing he could flinch away, Aya just gritted his teeth and said solemnly, "I'm just doing the best I can."

Leo laughed. "Well it's great! The clients still have faith in us! But you know Aya, it doesn't hurt if you socialized once in a while. All you do is work, work and work. I noticed that you receive tons of invitations but.."

"Hn." Aya entered his office and placed his briefcase on his table.

Undeterred by Aya's lack of response, Leo pressed on. "Just attend some of those functions. It will be great for you and the company. Maybe we can get more clients."

Aya raised one red brow. "I wasn't aware I've been transferred to the PR Dept."

"No, no of course not! That wasn't what I meant." Leo said quickly.

Aya sighed. He had enough. "Leo, I've got loads to do."

Nodding, Leo said. "Of course but think about what I said."

"Hn." Aya pretended to read something and only lifted his head when the door clicked behind Leo. Leo seemed genuinely worried, but after what Ken told him last night. Was Leo really involved in all that? There must be a way to check. The computer at home! Aya suddenly remember that his father spent hours at that computer. He will start there. There must be something there.

Just outside Aya's office.

Leo emerged from Aya's office and immediately searched for Ken. 

He located Ken who was in his usual seat, and beckoned him over. "I'd like to have a word with you."

Ken nodded and quietly followed Leo but not before calling for his backup to take over his post.

*******************************************

Mitsui Leo's office.

"Have a seat, Hidaka." Leo gestured to the chairs.

"Thank you but I prefer to stand." Ken replied, staring straight at Leo.

"Fine, so. how is it like working for Aya?" 

"It's alright."

"Hmmm.he is new at this, so I'm sure he asks a lot of questions." Leo kept a close watch on Ken's face.

"He has asked a few questions." Ken answered truthfully.

"What sort of questions?" Leo tried to keep his voice calm.

"About the building, which department was on which floor, things like that."

Ken replied nonchalantly.

Leo didn't say a word but instead kept studying Ken. It was like he was waiting for more info to come forth. But none came. "That's all?"

"He hardly speaks." Ken said simply.

Leo nodded. That's true, Aya was like that. Doesn't say much but still..

Arggh. Leo shrugged of the thought. Maybe he didn't see Tsuzuki. Manx was being overly suspicious!

"Mitsui-san?" Ken looked questioningly at Leo when the older man remained silent.

"What? Oh yes, yes you can go Hidaka." Leo dismissed Ken with a flick of his hand.

Bowing slightly, Ken turned to leave. 

***************************************

Aya's office.

Aya opened his door. "Hidaka.? Where's Hidaka?" Aya asked Manx when he saw another bodyguard was occupying Ken's usual seat.

Looking up from her pile of things to type, Manx said. "Leo needed his help about something. Do you need something?"

Shaking his head, Aya said. "No, I'm just going down to the warehouse."

Turning to Ken's replacement, he said. "Come on, get off that fat arse of yours!"

Just as Aya and his bodyguard entered the lift to go downstairs, Ken reached Aya's office. Immediately he noticed the vacant chair. "Where's Matsumoto?" Ken demanded to a startled Manx.

"What? Really Hidaka, you gave me a shock!" Manx placed a hand over her chest.

Knowing that the secretary was fond of being over dramatic, Ken repeated his question. "Where's Matsumoto?" 

Manx sighed loudly and put a hurt expression on her face. "Really some people! He's gone down to the warehouse with the boss."

"What?! Why the hell didn't you say so?!" Ken shouted at Manx before running off to the lifts.

"Damn!" Ken muttered to himself. "Why did he have to go there? And knowing him, he probably went there alone with Matsumoto!"

******************************

Fujimiya Inc. warehouse.

Aya listened as his foreman explained about how they do things in that particular part of the warehouse. The foreman was a good deal shorter and because of the noise in the warehouse, Aya had to bend really low to hear what the foreman was saying.

Ken reached the warehouse and questioned the first person he saw about the whereabouts of his boss. The staff pointed to a section deep inside the warehouse. Ken thanked him and rushed off. When he got there, he found Matsumoto first. Matsumoto had a pair of shades on and was leaning against some crates. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ken hissed at Matsumoto. "You're supposed to be guarding the boss, not standing here doing nothing! Enough, break is over. Patrol the warehouse, inside and outside. Start with the outside!"

Matsumoto mumbled at apology and quickly went about the task assigned to him. Ken just glared at him and he practically ran out of the warehouse. A quiet chuckle made Ken whirl around. It was Aya.

"You know, ." Aya's face was placid but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

"You know what the kids at school would call you if you were a teacher?"

"No, what?" Ken was still annoyed at Matsumoto.

"The mean one."

Ken just snorted and said nothing.

"So, what did Leo want?" Aya changed the subject.

"Just wanted to know what's it like to work for you and if you asked anything." Ken replied, glaring at workers who were looking their way.

"And?" Aya had seen enough of the warehouse and was heading for the exit.

"I just said that you asked about the building, how to get around it, basic things." Ken was relieved that they were leaving the warehouse. Too many places for a person to hide.

"Did he believe you?"

"I looked at him straight in the eye when I answered all his questions but Leo's not dumb. He believed me but he knows sooner or later you will know everything."

Aya sighed. "Sooner than he expected. If I didn't step out of my office at that time.what do we do now? Have you found out what Leo's plans are for me?"

"No, not yet and for now we do nothing." Ken held the heavy glass door 

open for Aya. " We wait for Leo to make the next move."

"Okay..oh Hidaka? Do you've a good suit?" Aya turned around, one hand on the upper half of the door handle, brushing lightly against Ken's which was holding the lower half.

Not exactly pulling away in a hurry, Ken said. "I do, why?"

"Take it out, we're going to a party tonight! I'm ordered by Leo to socialize!"

Aya released the door handle.

Ken frowned. "Who's party? I'll have to call them up and ask about the security lay out.."

Aya shook his head. "No need Hidaka. I'm just gonna stay for a while and leave. I'm not fond of parties myself."

"Still."

"It's just Sakai-san's eldest daughter's birthday. It will be fine!" Aya reassured his worried bodyguard.

********************************************

Sakai-san's daughter birthday party.

Ken stood in a corner and discreetly watched the scene in front of him. It may be an 18-year old girl's birthday party but half of the guests were her father's age and friends. But nevertheless, the birthday girl had her own group of friends and they were having fun. They were dancing to J-pop songs belted out by a band. 

Ken smiled at the teenagers' dancing styles before his eyes wandered back to his boss. Aya was constantly surrounded by people, he was never left alone.

Although Ken wasn't standing that close to Aya, Ken could tell that everyone wanted a piece of Aya. Their body language was the main indicator. He's the main catch tonight. Some were flirting with him and some were trying to butter him up. Was this part of Leo's plan to seduce Aya to the other side? Letting power get to his head?

Judging from the bored look in Aya's eyes, Ken knew Aya had had enough and decided it was time to rescue his boss. Expertly and politely, he waded through the sea of people and only stopped when he was at Aya's elbow.

Ken took a second to appreciate how well Aya wore the suit, how his jacket fitted nicely around his shoulders before he made his presence known.

"Yes?" Aya let the man who was talking finish his sentence before

he acknowledged Ken.

"I'm so sorry, Fujimiya-san but there's an important phone call for you."

Ken handed his own mobile to Aya.

Excusing himself, Aya took the phone and headed for a quiet corner to take his 'call'. To continue with the farce, he mumbled something into the phone before handing it back to Ken. He then looked for the host, Sakai-san and expressed his regrets of having to leave early. Sakai-san bowed. Thanked Aya for coming and said that he understood that Aya was a busy man. Aya returned the bow and left the party that was in full swing.

Inside Aya's new Nissan. (the old one was thrashed in an accident).

"Thank you, Hidaka." Aya said once the car took to the main road.

"It's part of my job, Aya-san." Ken replied from the front. It was Kuryu's night off, so Ken doubled as chauffeur.

"Hai, I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand listening to those sycophants. All of them coming almost all at once!" Aya said with disgust shining in his eyes.

Ken glanced up and caught the look through the review mirror. Smiling, he said. "They are all like that and I think it has something to do with Leo's plan."

"Which is?" Aya leaned forward, pale fingers gripping the front seat's headrest.

"To let the power get to your head, seduce you to the other side. He has known you since you were a child and probably knows you won't agree to prostitution, porn and gambling." Ken flipped on the indicators and made a right turn.

"Let the power get to me?"

"Yeah, that's why he's urging you to be more sociable, that's why you've been receiving all those invitations. And speaking about invitation, Aya-san you'll be officiating the Kimisawa hospital's new wing tomorrow. It will be at an open air area and I don't think 

5 bodyguards are enough."

Aya closed his eyes. Ken has been bugging him about this for days now.

"It's enough, Hidaka. I'm just going to officiate a bloody hospital wing not a bank! I'm going to shut my eyes, wake me up when we reach home." 

Ken opened his mouth to protest but he knew once Aya made up his mind, 

he won't change it. Looks like he and the other 5 bodyguards will have to be more alert than ever tomorrow. 

Leo's residence.

The phone only managed to ring once before Leo snatched it off the cradle. "How did it go?"

"Mitsui-san, is that boy made out of steel and ice? He has hardly any expression on his face. It was like talking to a wall. Sure, he gave appropriate and polite answers but that was about it!" Sakai-san reported to Leo.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'that was about it'?"

Sakai-san sighed. "He has left the party."

"What?! Why didn't you persuade him to stay?" Leo demanded.

Sakai-san sighed again. "He had an urgent call and had to leave."

"Damn it!" Leo slammed the phone down. Angrily, he pushed all the things on the table in front of him, papers, letters and pens went flying all over the place. "No worries, I still have a lot of ammunition left. I've other tricks up my sleeve."

****************************************

Next morning, Aya's office.

Aya came through the door and stopped in his tracks. There was a girl sitting at Manx's desk and she was busy typing something. 

When it was clear she was so preoccupied with her task, Aya rapped the edge of the desk lightly. The girl's head shot up and she immediately rose from her chair, the bells of her bracelets ringing as she moved her hands. "Fujimiya-san, ohayo!" she cooed.

"Ohayo. You seem to know me but you are.?" Aya stared down at her.

The girl giggled and smiled widely before answering. "I'm Adachi Numie, 

a clerk from downstairs. Manx on leave, so I'm here temporarily until she come back." Adachi smiled again and flipped a lock of blonde hair from her forehead.

End of 7


	8. Shimada

Cross the Floor by Taketo

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz and this story is 1005 fiction, written for fun.

Chapter 8

The girl sitting at Manx's desk bestowed an alluring at Aya and flipped a blond lock from her forehead. "Would you like some tea or coffee, Fujimiya-san?"

Aya blinked. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. But when that girl flipped her hair, he thought he saw light blue highlights in her hair! Pushing the thoughts aside, Aya asked in a cold tone. The girl's smile and the jingling of her bracelets were starting to annoy him. "How long will Manx be gone?"

"Aya!" It was Leo.

"Manx's gone on leave?" Aya asked not bothering to wish Leo a good morning.

Leo just smiled, he was getting used to Aya's brusqueness. "Yes, her mother is ill."

"How long will she be gone?" Aya frowned. He hoped Manx wouldn't be away for too long or was this one of Leo's ploys?

"A week she said. Adachi will take over for the time being." Leo glanced at the Rolex that adorned his wrist. "Please excuse me, Aya. Gotta go."

"Aaa…" Aya turned his attention to his temporary secretary. Surely there were other clerks, secretaries. Why did they have to pick this particular girl?

He looked at Ken and the same question mirrored in his eyes. "Adachi…?"

"Hai!" Adachi Numie, flashed another dazzling smile.

"What's my schedule for today?" As Numie turned to grab the folder with the schedule, unintentionally, Aya found himself studying the girl. She was wearing one of those knit outfits. It seems to be a size smaller but it hugged her curves wonderfully. It was unlike what he saw the other secretaries wore and Aya wondered if this was appropriate office wear.

"Here's the schedule!" Numie pulled out a sheet of paper triumphantly from the folder. 

"Fine, read it. You took long enough as it is!" Aya scowled.

Unfazed, Numie smiled again and began reading Aya's schedule for the day.

"Officiating the Kimisawa hospital at 10:00am, 11:30am, an appointment with Hamada-san…." When Numie finally got to the bottom of the list, Aya nodded.

"Fine. Anything else for me?"

"Yes, these letters. I'll bring it in for you." Still smiling, Numie gathered the letters followed Aya into his office.

"Oh Hidaka?" Aya stopped suddenly. "Ask Kuryu to bring the car to the front at quarter past nine. I don't want to be caught in traffic and be late for the opening."

"Hai…" Ken nodded and sat down at his usual place.

* * *

RINGGGGGGG! Leo picked up his mobile and frowned when he read the name displayed. Damn it! What does she want?! "What do you want?"

The voice on the other end laughed. "Be nice Leo. I just wanted to know how things are going."

"He just arrived, so far so good. He didn't reject Adachi and accepted the story about your mother being ill."

"Good, so far all that your schemes have yet to really work. You should have used Adachi from the beginning like I suggested. Remember Leo, I do have a share in all this." Manx said.

Gripping his mobile tighter, Leo replied with barely disguised sarcasm. "How can I forget dear Manx, if you keep reminding me? Now if you don't mind I've work to do and don't call me again!"

* * *

Kimisawa Hospital - after officiating ceremony.

Horiuchi-san, chairman of the Kimisawa Hospital was beaming. He had managed to get the young CEO of Fujimiya Inc. to officiate the hospital's new wing! Plus the red haired Chief Exec. Officer donated a hefty sum to the children's wing.This will made him look good in the eyes of the other board members!

"Fujimiya -san, thank you so much for coming. It really means a lot and your contribution…" the chairman gushed.

Aya just waved away his comments. "It was nothing. I'm just glad I could help."

Ken sighed inwardly. So far, everything was smooth, no hitches or glitches.

Now, if only he could get the chairman to shut up and Aya into the car!

They were at the hospital main entrance and open places like this always, always made Ken nervous. He signaled to Kuryu who was behind the wheel to get ready. They were almost at the car….

Suddenly out of no where, a man came bursting through and threw himself at Aya. Aya never saw the man coming for he was listening to what the chairman was saying but Ken saw and immediately pushed Aya out of harm's way. As a result, the punch that was meant for Aya landed on Ken's jaw instead.

Dazed but still mobile, Ken sprang up and tackled the man to the ground. He yelled at the other bodyguards to quickly put Aya into the car. "Takagi, Otake get Fujimiya-san into the car! The rest of you secure the area!"

The man who was pinned to the ground by Ken was struggling. "Let me go you dog! You're an evil man Fujimiya! You'll pay!"

Ken applied more pressure on the man's arms. "What?"

By this time, hospital security had arrived and was about to take the man away when Ken stopped them. "What did you say?"

"Fujimiya, that evil man promised work for my daughter but now instead of working in his office, she's working as a whore!" The man spat on the ground.

"You've mistaken this Fujimiya with another." Ken said.

Struggling again, the man cursed and said. "I may not be from the city but I'm not stupid! I want my daughter back!"

"We better take him away." One of the security men said.

"No, wait." Aya left the car and took a step towards the man. 

Ken quickly tried to block his boss. "Aya-san…"

"It's okay." Aya placed a gentle had on Ken's arm. Calmly, he looked straight at the man who attacked him. "What is your name? And your daughter's name?"

Swallowing, the man replied. "Shimada Jurobei. My daughter's name is Akemi."

"Shimada-san, I'm Fujimiya Aya. I'm afraid I don't what you're talking about. I just took over this company but I assure you, I'll have my people look into this. I'm sure we can sort this matter out." 

Shimada sneered. "Of course you don't know! The truth is you know! Just because you're rich, you think you can do whatever you like! I tell you…"

"Fujimiya-san, please let security take away this man!" The shocked chairman who was speechless until now, wiped his brow nervously. There's goes his day!

Aya nodded and Ken quickly led him into the car and practically shoved Aya in. "Drive Kuryu!"

Shifting to make himself more comfortable, Ken muttered. "This is why I wanted more men. Open air places invite danger! Luckily that man wasn't carrying a weapon. I wasn't sure… huh?"

Aya gently cupped Ken's chin and titled his head. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" Ken just stared dumbly at Aya. The touch of Aya's fingers were short circuiting his brains ability to process sentences.

"Your jaw. That old man hit you square on the jaw."

"Yeah, yeah, it was one helluva punch!" 

"Are you alright?" Aya's gaze shifted from Ken's jaw to his face.

Ken grinned, hoping that Aya couldn't hear the frantic beat of his heart. 

"I'll live, but what about…"

Slowly, Aya shook his head and mouthed the word 'later'. 

Ken nodded. Later, when there was no one listening. Kuryu is a good chauffeur but is he one of Leo's men too?

Aya gave Ken's jaw one last look before releasing it. "Better get some ice for that later."

"If … if you don't mind me saying so Fujimiya-san, you handled the situation superbly." Kuryu offered from the front seat.

"Aaa…" Aya gave his usual reply and cast a glance that said ' see… it wasn't that bad' at his bodyguard.

But Ken just snorted. "You were lucky he wasn't carrying a weapon. That's why…"

"You wanted more men, yes I know but you also know that I won't go around surrounded by bodyguards. One is good enough." Aya paused as if to compose his next sentences carefully. "You did a great job just now, … arigato, Hidaka…and please don't say it's part of your job." Aya punctuated the ending of his sentence with a small smile.

Still mad with what happened, Ken grudgingly returned the smile. Albeit it hardly resembled a smile. "I wasn't going to say that. You…you did a great job yourself too." 

This time Aya didn't restrain his smile. "Arigato!" 

Ken said nothing and nodded curtly. Whenever Aya smiled, it never failed to cause Ken's heart to skip a beat. Right now he is angry at Aya's stubbornness and what happened and yet his heart was fluttering at the sight of Aya smiling. Disgusted with himself, Ken concentrated on gazing out the window.

* * *

Fujimiya Inc. 

Aya stepped out of the car and walked into the building. Once they passed reception, Aya said in a low voice to Ken. "Check if there's a Shimada Akemi in one of those mansions. Also run a check on the father as well."

"Hai, I'll get on it now." Ken unhooked his walkie talkie and barked orders into it. 

"You're asking Bunjiro to relieve you?" Aya couldn't help but overhear.

"Yes, he is a very married man and won't get distracted by Adachi."

"Aaaa….the bodyguard won't be distracted but about the boss?" Aya asked, his eyes twinkling. Upon seeing the surprised look on Ken's face, Aya chuckled.

"Aya-san…" Ken suddenly remembered Leo. He will sure learn about what happened just now, that is if he hasn't already. "Leo…"

Aya was all serious now. "Don't worry, I'll handle him."

*******************************************

Ken took the lift to the basement and got on his bike. When he was a safe distance from Fujimiya Inc., he parked his bike and made a call. 

Ken speed dialed Nagi's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Moshi, moshi Ken!" Nagi greeted him cheerfully. 

"Yeah, listen Nagi, I need you to look for someone, a girl to be precise…"

* * *

Koneko aka Youji's headquarters.

After he called Nagi, Ken called Youji, saying that he needed info ASAP on Shimada Jurobeii. 

"So what do you have for me?" Ken peered at Youji through a huge bouquet of roses he was working on.

"Kenken be realistic will ya? You just called about 15 minutes ago…" Youji said while trimming the thorns of the stalk of rose he was holding.

"Youji,…." Ken began but at the same time, Omi breezed from the back, waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ken-kun! I've the info you needed."

Ken glared at Youji but smiled at Omi. "Thanks Omi. What did you find out?"

Omi puffed his cheeks and let the air out. "Nothing extraordinary. Shimada Jurobeii, 59 years old man from Niitsu. Has a small tofu making business. Wife passed away 3 years ago, has 2 children. A boy and girl. The son died in an accident a few months before the wife. All he has now is the girl…." 

"Who has left home for the bright lights of Tokyo! Usual story." Youji concluded for his Omi.

"Yeah…" Ken sighed.

"So what makes this one so special?" Omi folded the paper he was holding.

"The father attacked Aya-san when we were at the Kimisawa Hospital. He accused the Fujimiya family of tricking his daughter with a promise of a job but made her into a prostitute instead…"

"What did Fujimiya say to that?" Omi asked.

"He just assured Shimida that he will look into it."

"And Mitsui? Not much escapes that SOB." Youji remarked dryly.

"Yeah, but Aya-san said he can handle him. I just wanted to make sure that Leo didn't send Shimada. I'm…" Ken unhooked his mobile off his belt to check if he missed any calls. He didn't. Nagi still hasn't come through for him yet.

"You're still waiting?" Youji prompted one of his best undercover agents.

"I'm still waiting for info regarding the Shimada girl. Right now, Aya-san knows the truth about Fujimiya Inc. but he doesn't know what to do. I told him to keep cool and see what Leo does but I think we can use this situation to our advantage."

"Hmmm…." Youji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see where you're getting at. Think he will agree?"

"If I lay everything out to him, especially about Shimada's rather tragic sad life, I think I can sway him." Ken replied confidently. "Our work will be much simpler too."

Youji pondered over the matter for a while before answering. "Alright, do it but be careful, Ken. Only do it when you're absolutely certain. One wrong move…"

Ken nodded, understanding the graveness of his situation. If he didn't play his cards right, they will end up with nothing at all. "Hai, … and Youji hand me one of those small bags of chocolates?" 

Koneko not only sold flowers but chocolates and sweets to go with the flowers. "Are you paying for it?"

"Of course not…my phone's ringing. Yes, Nagi. You're sure? Alright, thanks. I owe you big time!" Ken snapped his mobile shut and grinned. 

"I know where she is….! Gotta go, come on Youji! The chocolates!"

******************************************

Earlier on in Aya's office.

"Really Aya! I don't know why you're so stubborn." Leo shook his head in regret.

"Please spare me, Leo! I've already got it from Hidaka." Aya held up his hands.

"Well at least someone realizes the importance of having more than one bodyguard!" 

"Leo…" Aya was getting tired of the subject. He had a lot to do and a good deal of the morning was spent at the hospital but there was something he needed to ask Leo. So he told Leo what Shimada had said about them tricking his daughter.

"Aya! So many young people flock to big cities every day! For all you know, this girl is bored with her life at home and just wants to have fun. The father is worried, doesn't what to do and accuses the first person he sees. Forget about it! But I do wish you would allow me to get more bodyguards for you! Hidaka can't do everything himself!"

"Leo, if there isn't anything else…" Aya sat at his table and stared coldly at his late father's right hand man. He had enough of the bodyguard business and he felt like punching Leo senseless for his flippant answer. 

"Okay, okay I'll drop it but I also came to talk to you about Akutagawa-san."

"The CEO for Niphon Jewels?

"The very same. He wants to deal with us." Leo smiled and rubbed his freckled hands together.

* * *

Fujimiya Inc. - later…

Ken strode down the hall that led to Aya and Leo's office. He stopped just a few feet from Leo's office. There wasn't anyone in sight. Both Leo and his secretary were no where in sight. Ken checked the time, a little after 1:00pm.

Lunch time! It was so tempting to go inside and check out Leo's computer but at the same time it was risky. Ken knew that Fuse. Leo's secretary always went to lunch at 1:00pm on the dot but Leo? Sometimes he didn't go to lunch at all and this could be one of those days. He could have just stepped out to the gents! 

Better not! Ken told himself. There's no point taking risks now where he had this other option in his hand! So Ken continued walking towards Aya's office.

"Is the boss in?" Ken asked Adachi. Apparently she hasn't gone to lunch.

Probably trying to keep her weight down or something. Not like she had much meat on her bones anyway! Ken thought and laughed out loud.

"He is in and what's so funny?" Adachi asked, irritated lacing her sweet voice.

"Nothing…" Ken smirked and was about to head towards Aya's office when Adachi annoying high pitch voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Not bothering to hide his irritation Ken said. "What now?"

"He is with Mitsui-san."

Letting out a long exasperated sigh, Ken carried on with his journey to Aya's office, leaving a rather incensed secretary behind.

Ken rapped the door with just the right amount of force. He waited for Aya to bid him to enter before turning the knob. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Aya-san, Mitsui-san but I got what you wanted." Ken produced the bag of chocolates he took from Koneko. He needed for Aya to know he was back and had info.

Aya nodded, understanding what Ken meant and reached for the brown bag.

Leo raised his greying, shaggy eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know you had a sweet tooth."

Aya dug into the bag and said. "Aaaa, will there be anything else?"

"No, but please read the folder about Niphon Construction." Leo placed a clear folder on Aya's desk and let himself out.

Ken waited for the door to click before opening his mouth. "Aya-san, what I've…"

Aya placed a finger onto his lips. "Later, now lets go to lunch. Act like normal, right?" Aya added in a low voice. Aya grabbed his coat and swung his door open. "Let's go to lunch. Adachi, would you care to join us?"

Eyes wide, mouth opened to show she was sooo surprised, Adachi gushed.

"Really, Fujimiya-san?"

Aya nodded solemnly. 

"Right, then I'll just pop into the ladies, I won't be long!" Adachi promised and almost ran to the ladies, clutching her bag.

Aya just shook his head in amusement and raise his gaze to Ken's look of disbelief! 

Ken wasn't amused. He had all this info! "Aya-san…"

"Leo knows, we'll talk about it later."

"Hai!"

"Okay…" Aya stretched his neck and could see Adachi making her way back from the ladies. "She's coming, think you can handle the extra load, Hidaka?" Twinkling amethyst eyes looked straight into those warm brown eyes.

"No problem…. Fujimiya-san!" Ken flashed a wicked grin, mimicking the way Adachi addressed Aya.

End of Eight.


	9. Akemi

Cross the Floor by taketo

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Wow! Thank you very much for ALL the reviews! I really do appreciate it and most of the questions were on Aya's reaction regarding Ken's true identity. That is gonna take a while. In the mean time, we're going to deal with Adachi Numie, among other things! Here's chap.9. Enjoy!

The Ponderossa!

For lunch that day, Aya felt like having western food. So Aya gave Kuryu instructions to go to the Ponderossa that offered a variety of dishes in its massive buffet. So while Adachi was busy choosing what to eat at the salad bar, Ken took Aya to the far side of the buffet table and quickly briefed him on his findings. "What's next?"

Aya choose a piece of country fried chicken and placed it on his plate. "Are you sure she is there and it's really her?"

"I trust my sources." Ken replied with conviction.

Aya nodded. "We'll talk about this later."

"Right." Ken let his gaze stray to Adachi who now has moved away from the salad bar.

Aya followed his gaze. "Hn…you're probably wondering why I invited her?"

Tearing his eyes away from the blond with light blue highlights, Ken mumbled something that sounded like 'it did cross my mind.'

"My father once remarked that the reason why Manx was such a good, dedicated secretary was because she gave a 100%. She is all alone, has no family. Fujimiya Inc. is her family."

"So…."

"I think Adachi has been planted by Leo. So, why don't we give her something to report to Leo? We sure don't want to disappoint Leo." Aya looked at the pasta in front of him and decided against taking some. It looked overcooked.

A slow smile spread across Ken's face. "Yeah and later after work, I could tail her and see where she goes. Shit, here she comes."

"Hn…" Aya saw from the corner of his eyes Adachi approaching. "I'm going back to the table."

Ken sighed. "I've a funny feeling this is gonna be one hell of a lunch!"

Lunch was an uneventful event. Aya was his stoic self. Giving his usual replies occasionally. Ken, he was doing what he usually did. Keeping a wary eye on everything. Making there was nothing threatening or dangerous around them. Every once in a while, Ken would take a deep breath and release it slowly. And Adachi? She was chatting away like there was no tomorrow!

*****************************************

Later that evening….

Adachi Numie gathered her things and went to Aya's office. 

"Fujimiya-san, if there's nothing else, I'm going home."

Aya looked up from his computer screen and pretended to regard his new secretary for a few moments. "Of course, Adachi."

Adachi bowed. "Thank you, Fujimiya-san! Good night."

Aya who had already turned his attention to other things, said nothing.

Downstairs in the lobby, Ken stood hidden behind a wall and waited for Adachi to emerge from the lift. Once he spotted her, he followed her. Ken guessed that she was either going to take the bus or taxi. The train station was further up, so Ken hoped that she wasn't going there. Luckily for Ken, Adachi headed for the taxi stand. There was quite a queue and judging from the line, Ken figured he had enough time to zip back to the office and get the car.

So Ken jogged back to the office and was almost at the car when his mobile rang. It was Aya.

"Aya-san…" Ken answered, a bit out of breath from the running. 

"Where are you?" Aya asked, his deep voice filtering through the phone.

"Basement, near the car. She's taking a taxi…" Ken touched the door handle and car unlocked.

"I'm on my way to the lobby, come around the front and pick me up." Aya ordered before hanging up.

Ken swore. "Damn it!" He hoped Adachi was still there. He was wasting precious seconds by picking up Aya. Ken gunned the engine and managed to reach to the front in less than a minute. 

Aya got in and Ken immediately voiced his concern. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Aya asked, leaning forward.

The truth was, Ken didn't want Aya to come along. He wasn't sure what was ahead or what was going happen when they tail Adachi. Anything could happen and if he was alone it was fine, he knew what to do but Aya? Aya, the former history teacher. Ken was afraid that he may not be able to protect his boss and said so.

Aya rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself, Hidaka. I'm totally helpless. Look … Adachi is getting into a taxi. The number is 393."

"I see it … Aya-san, if anything …." Ken allowed a few cars to get between him and Adachi's taxi.

"I'll be fine, Hidaka. You better concentrate on the taxi. Traffic is okay but it's dusk and you might lose it." Aya advised.

"Hai…" Ken replied and kept his eyes on the taxi.

*************************************************

After driving for quite a distance….

"Where the hell is she going?" Ken wondered outloud.

"This area looks like a factory site." Aya observed. He has since moved to the front seat.

"We're almost at the outskirts of the city. Whoever it is, is very careful." Ken remarked.

Aya slid one finger under his watch strap and gently scratched the skin underneath. "Hn…sounds like Leo." 

Ken wasn't so sure. "Maybe…"

They drove on for a few more minutes before Adachi's taxi came to a halt. Ken saw this and quickly maneuvered the car into a small lane. He parked the car and reached for the door handle. "I'm getting down for a better look."

"I'm coming." Aya reached for his own door handle. 

"No, Aya-san. It may be dangerous…."

"We're wasting time." Aya stated the obvious.

Resignedly Ken agreed but stated his condition. "Fine but stay behind me."

Aya nodded silently and did what he was told.

Further ahead…

Adachi Numie paid the fare and embarked from her taxi. She walked for a bit and then stopped. A few minutes later, a middle aged man came into view. Smiling, Adachi approached him. Not far from Adachi was, Ken and Aya were slowly inching forward.

"Leo!" Aya gasped upon seeing Mitsui Leo. Although it was almost dark, Aya could still make out who Adachi was meeting.

Ken placed a finger over his mlips, signaling Aya to be quiet. Aya gave an apologetic look and compiled. Together they pressed behind some abandoned rusty machinery and listened to the conversation.

"Well, what happened?" Leo demanded immediately. He needed to know and he wanted to know now!

Adachi huffed and placed both hands on her hips. "That man must be made out of granite or something! My charms have never failed me."

"You failed?!" Leo's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "Obviously you're not trying hard enough!"

"I am! I think I'd get a better respond from a real wall! He was pleasant enough but that was it. He took me out for lunch…" Adachi deliberately paused.

"And…?" Leo had no time for drama.

Sighing, Adachi said. "Nothing! I think I was the only one talking. All Aya-san said was Aaaaa or Hn! And his bodyguard kept looking around the restaurant, staring at everyone who came and went."

Leo chuckled. Hidaka was indeed an excellent bodyguard. "He was just doing his job. What else?"

"After lunch, Aya-san returned to his office and stayed there until I left."

"You should have went inside his office. Ask if he needed anything, use your feminine wiles to entice him. Really Adachi, I thought you knew what to do!" Leo sounded angry an frustrated. "Seduce him! Get him to forget about work! Everything!"

"Why?" Adachi's forehead creased.

"That does not concern you." Leo glared down at Adachi. "Just do what I told you to do.

Seduce him, make him fall for you. I'll take care of the rest! Understand?!"

Visibly shaken at Leo's tone, Adachi managed a half nod.

"Good!" Leo took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow. "Get in. The car will drop you off somewhere in town."

Leo ushered Adachi into the car and ordered the driver to drive.

As the car sped by their hiding place, both Ken and Aya didn't move a muscle. Only when the car was a safe distance, did they move.

"Ken….what?" Aya was about to stand when Ken pulled him down again.

"There's another car! And someone is coming out!" Ken whispered and watched a man in a grey suit step out of the sedan. "Noboru!"

"Who?" Aya was confused, who was this man?

"Another underworld lord but more influential than Tsuzuki!" Ken explained, his eyes fixed on Noboru.

"Matsu-san…how are we doing?" Noboru came around the car.

"Good." Leo lied.

"Really? Look, this is taking too long. You've tried all kinds of things but Fujimiya's son remains the same. He is unaffected by all your attempts! I've a feeling he is not going to cooperate with us. Just do like what I suggested before. Do away with him! You don't need him!"

"No, not yet! I still need him. Some of the clients believe fully in the Fujimiya name."

Noboru sneered. "Lame excuse or are you afraid?"

"No! Just give me some more time. I assure you, I'll sway him. He will cooperate with us!" Leo assured Noboru.

"Hm! I hope so, Mitsui-san. This is a good opportunity here, don't let it go by."

Leo shook his head. "I won't. If all fails, I know what to do!"

***************************************

Throughout the entire journey back to the city, Aya remained silent. He just sat there and stared out the window. Ken kept glancing at his boss, wondering if he was okay. So when the car stopped at a traffic light, Ken decided to ask.

"Aya-san, are you alright?" Tentatively, Ken placed his hand over Aya's arm.

Jolted out of his reverie, Aya closed his eyes and sunk deeper into his seat. "I guess I was kinda surprised at seeing Leo there. I know you told me about him and his plans but I suppose a part of me is hoping it isn't true. That…" Aya sighed. "That he's still _Uncle_ Leo, the guy who used to visit us since we were young, one of father's friends…."

"I'm sorry…." Ken spared a glance at Aya before concentrating on the road.

"Do you want to stop somewhere before we go home?"

"No, let's talk about Shimada." Aya said firmly and turned slightly towards Ken. He wasn't in his usual seat at the back.

"We've all the info we need, what's next?" Apparently Aya wasn't gonna talk about his problems, so Ken didn't press on and gladly went along with the change in subject.

"Let's take a trip down there." Aya suggested.

"Aya-san!" Ken exclaimed.

"What?" There was a note of irritation in Aya's voice.

"You want to go there?" 

"I did tell Shimada-san I'll look into the matter."

"But…" Ken didn't think it was a good idea.

"But what Hidaka?" Aya looked inquiringly at his bodyguard.

"That brothel is connected to Fujimiya Inc., someone might recognize you."

"The same goes to you."

"But I'm a bodyguard and I already know about the existence of the side income."

"Hn…" Aya leaned back and cocked his head to one side. There had to be a way to go in unnoticed. "You're a resourceful man, I'm sure you'll find a way."

**************************************************

At the entrance of one of the mansions aka brothels under Fujimiya Inc.

Leaning towards the review mirror to check his appearance, Ken made final adjustments to his midnight blue wig. He patted his fake moustache in place and glanced at his partner who was wearing a long black wig that covered part of his amethyst eyes. Ken had purposely picked that wig to cover Aya's telltale red hair and red eyebrows. "All set?"

A pair of thumbs flashed in front of Ken. 

Ken swallowed. Wishing he didn't turn to look at Aya . The man looked good enough to eat! With that black wig, which Aya let loose behind his back, he wore a long sleeved dark purplish red silk shirt with pleated black pants. Reaching for the door handle, Ken said. "Let's go and please…."

"I'll be right behind you." Aya said quietly. His bodyguard which looked rather fetching in a blue shirt, had repeated the same sentence about a 100 times in the last 20 minutes.

"Okay…." Ken locked the car and together they walked through the mansion's gates.

They were greeted at the door by one of the hostesses; a woman who was still a beauty although she was obviously in her 50's. "Good evening gentlemen. Welcome, please come in."

The woman, sized up the two men in front her. New clients and handsome to boot! Well built unlike some of the flabby, over weight salary men and businessmen that came through their gate. Their clothes and way they carried themselves shouted 'loaded, money!!!!' Good! New clients were always good! She could imagine the girls fighting to get their hands on these two! "Would like to order some dinner or…." She smiled knowingly at Ken and Aya.

With a bored expression plastered on his face, Aya looked about his surroundings through half closed lids. It looks just like a regular restaurant. There were tables and even the smell of food!

Ken smiled back at their hostess. "We would like to dine…in the private rooms please."

The hostess smiled again, her dark eyes gleaming. "This way please…"

She led them to the back and slid open a door down a passage that had another door which she opened slowly. "Please…this way."

The room was tastefully decorated in the latest style and colours. It looked more like a page out of a home decoration magazine! There were a few clients talking with some of the girls. No doubt most of them were in the rooms upstairs! Ken thought and began looking for Akemi, Shimada's daughter. Aya who didn't have a clue on how the girl looked like, stood passively by Ken.

"See anything you like?" The hostess inquired softly.

Annoyed at her eagerness, Aya was about to give a sharp reply when he remembered where he was and why they were here. So he bit back the retort and said. "There are so many pretty girls here…."

"I understand. Please take your time. Once you find something you like, please let me know. I shall be over there." She pointed to one corner of the room.

Both Ken and Aya bowed. "Thank you."

They watched the hostess move away from them

"Do you see her?" Aya asked in a low voice.

"Uh huh, not yet." Ken took a step forward. Akemi has to be here. After so many years, Nagi has never failed him. His info has always been reliable.

"Why don't we sit down?" Aya suggested. They looked quite odd standing in the middle of the room.

Ken nodded and as they were about to sit, Ken said. "I just saw her, four o'clock."

Slowly, Aya turned to his right. He spotted a rather slight girl, no more than 18 years old.

She wore a bright orange kimono and was smiling but her eyes weren't. "Are you sure?"

Ken signaled to their hostess. "Positive!"

Their hostess practically flew to them. "Found something?" she asked in an almost gleeful tone.

"Hmm…her." Ken jerked his chin towards Akemi.

The hostess smiled widely. She clapped her hands briskly and beckoned the girl over. The girl made her way towards them with a frightful look on her face.

With a regretful and apologetic tone to her voice, the hostess said. "She's rather new….if you would prefer a…."

Ken cut her off. "No, we like them new."

"I understand….aaahhh Akemi, please see to these gentlemen."

Softly Akemi replied. "Hai…"

Clicking her tongue impatiently, the hostess grabbed Akemi's arm and whispered. "These are good clients, treat them well and smile for heaven sakes!"

Ken smiled kindly to the girl, gently pulling her toward Aya and him. "Shall we?" He could feel her trembling. 

Glaring at the girl, the hostess said. "Take them upstairs."

"Hai, this way please…" Akemi said and was abruptly interrupted when one of the girls squealed in the delight. Her regular client presented her with a gold bracelet. "Gentlemen, this way please…" she tried again, this time louder. 

Ken and Aya nodded and silently followed her upstairs.

**************************************

Koneko aka Youji's HQ.

Chief Okusama turned the page and read the last page in the report. Looking up at the officer standing in front of him, he said. "It's all confirmed?"

Kudou Youji nodded curtly. "Yes! The names in the list we obtained from the disc given by Hidaka are fronts for brothels and gambling dens."

"This is a long list…"

"Not long enough." Youji said savagely. "Hidaka is still looking into the matter."

Okusama pushed the file away from him. "He has been with Fujimiya Inc. for quite a while."

"Hai." Where was his chief getting with this?

"Being undercover does things to people."

"Hidaka is a professional. He knows what he is doing."

Nodding, Okusama knew that. He just likes testing his men. "Alright, go ahead."

Sighing with relief Youji thanked his boss and was about to leave when his boss called him. "Kudou."

"Hai…" Youji turned to face his boss.

"You've changed. You're starting to listen to others now, accept input." Okusama told him.

Hiding his surprise behind a smile, Youji just said. "Really?"

Okusama picked up another file. "Keep it up."

"Hai!" Grinning, Youji left his boss' office.

******************************************

Later, in Omi's computer room.

"So, it's on?" Omi asked, his fingers busy typing something.

"Yeah…" Youji opened his bento box and stuffed a sushi into his mouth.

"Oh…" Omi continued typing like there was tomorrow.

Youji got up and stood behind Omi. "What are you typing?" He peered at the screen and saw that Omi was typing rubbish. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. Placing his hand over Omi's, Youji crouched next to Omi. "What is it?"

Holding Youji's hands tightly in his, Omi replied. "I'm worried about tomorrow."

Youji laughed. "Oh that!"

"Yes that! Please Youji, be careful."

Youji kissed Omi's hands and winked. "For you? Always!"

"Youji…"

"I'll be careful." Youji winked and rose. "Gotta go. See you at home, okay?"

"Okay…" By the time Omi answered, Youji was already out the door.

************************************************

At the brothel, upstairs….

Akemi's room was fairly large. It was furnished with a king size bed, a table and two chairs. Akemi stood at the door and gestured her two guests inside. "Please…"

Ken entered, followed closely by Aya who immediately took post by the window.

Ken however, made his way to the spacious bed. He lay on his side and propped up himself with an elbow. Smiling invitingly, he patted the space next to him. "Come Akemi…"

End of 9.


	10. Jet black and dark blue

Cross the Floor by taketo

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: please see chapter 1.

Previous chapter…

Akemi's room was fairly large. It was furnished with a king size bed, a table and two chairs. Akemi stood at the door and gestured her two guests inside. "Please…"

Ken entered, followed closely by Aya who immediately took post by the window.

Ken however, made his way to the spacious bed. He lay on his side and propped up himself with an elbow. Smiling invitingly, he patted the space next to him. "Come Akemi…"

The girl didn't move. It was like she was rooted to the spot. Ken kept his smile and repeated the same gesture. Aya on the other hand wasn't that accommodating. He shifted his weight to one foot and showed his annoyance with an impatient click of the tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

The girl flickered a nervous glance at Aya and back to Ken. Slowly she inched forward until finally she was at the bed. Cautiously, she lowered herself next to Ken. A pair of huge, scared eyes looked at warm brown ones. 

Ken wasn't sure if their room was rigged with hidden video cams and mics. Rooms with such electronic devices were common practice and often used for blackmail. So before they could ascertain the room was clean, Ken had to play his part of the interested client.

Besides, they didn't know where Akemi stood in all this. Was she an unwilling victim or a willing one? "Akemi… such a lovely name. So feminine and sweet."

Akemi just managed a weak smile.

"Do…." Ken paused to glance at his new partner. Aya was standing by the window with a mobile in his hand. To anyone else looking, it looked like Aya was either trying to make a call or send a text message or check his messages. The truth was, Aya was scanning the room for waves emitted by electronic devices. "…do you know what it means?"

Akemi nodded, glad that this client was just still talking although she knew at anytime all that will change. But she wasn't sure about the silent raven head though. Since they came, all he did was stand there, staring at his mobile! Maybe he is the shy type or likes to watch. Now this other guy… he seems nice and his eyes are so sincere. "Akemi? It means…."

The meaning was lost to Ken. The second time Ken glanced at Aya, he gave Ken the thumbs up sign. All was okay, the room was clean. No signatures or waves were detected. Great! Time to get down to work! They only paid for an hour's worth of service, so they had to hurry. 

Ken saw something shiny hanging from the girl's neck. It was an oval shaped locket. He reached for and the girl flinched to the back. "It's okay, okay. I just want to take a look."

Relaxing slightly at Ken's reassurance, Akemi let Ken touch the locket. Palming it, Ken pressed a small button at the bottom and the locket sprang open. Immediately Ken recognized the picture inside. It was Shimada! Pressing the two halves of the oval pieces close, Ken said. "Hmmm, isn't he a bit too old to be your boyfriend?"

For the first time that evening, and perhaps in a long time, Akemi laughed. It was brief but it gave Ken and Aya a glimpse of who she was before. "No." Akemi's reply was low and laced with sadness. "That's my father."

"Tell me a bit about yourself. From your accent, I can tell you're not from here." Ken sat up and sat crossed legged on the bed. He gestured Akemi to do the same. 

Tugging at her kimono, Akemi replied. "No, I'm from Niigata."

Ken feigned a look of surprise. He had already known this. "Nigatta? You're a long way from home."

"Hai…" Akemi choked back a sob.

"Why Tokyo then? There are other cities closer to Niigata." Ken kept his gaze on Akemi.

Akemi remained silent. Why does he want to know? Was this a trap? She glanced at the man gazing steadily at her. He didn't look like the others and there something about him that made her want to tell everything.

"It's okay, Akemi. You can trust me." Ken coaxed gently. From the corner of his eyes he can see Aya getting impatient. 

After about half a minute, Akemi finally answered. "A friend of mine from school said that she can help me find a job here. Since she's already working here…."

Ken nodded and urged her to continue. 

"So I packed my bags and came here. With her help and a friend from an employment agency, they found a clerical job for me at a company called Fujimiya Inc. But… but it was nothing but a lie!" Tears threatened to fall from her huge eyes.

"It wasn't a clerical job but this…" Akemi swallowed and the tears fell. Hastily, she wiped them with the back of her hand. "My father thinks I'm working as a clerk." More tears fell.

Aya looked about the room for some tissues. There weren't any. The room apparently had one sole purpose. Sighing in disgust, Aya pulled out his own handkerchief and tossed it to Ken.

Ken quietly handed the handkerchief and let her cry her heart out. Soon the sobs subsided. 

"I'm sorry…" Akemi apologized.

Ken smiled kindly. "It's alright. Once in a while, it's good to let your feelings out. Not good to keep them inside. Clearly you're unhappy, why don't you leave?"

Dabbing her eyes, Akemi said, her voice hardly above a whisper. "I can't! There are guards and we don't go anywhere but here!"

Ken nodded, half wishing he wasn't here either. All his questions seem to make the poor girl even sadder. From the window, Aya cleared his throat and gently tapped his watch. Looking at his own timepiece, Ken saw that they had about 15 minutes left. Stretching his legs across the bed, Ken suggested. "We still have a few minutes left, why don't we walk around the garden?"

Akemi brighten immediately. The lotus pond behind the mansion was the only thing she liked here. "Of course, if you could give me a minute to freshen up?" There were tear streaks down her delicate face.

Lotus pond.

As they walked, admiring the lotus floating in the pond, Ken discreetly looked around the mansion and made mental notes in his head. He noticed that there were guards positioned in various strategic places. Even if the girls could outwit the guards, the barred windows and high gates and walls made it impossible to escape but… Ken smiled. No matter how tight the security, he knew there was bound to be a weakness somewhere!

Politely, Ken bowed to Akemi. Their time was up and it was time to go. "Good night Akemi-san. Perhaps some day, we'll see each other again."

Akemi returned the bow. "Good night and thank you."

Ken was puzzled. "Thank you?"

Smiling a little, she replied. "Hai, I haven't really spoken with anyone since I arrived."

Ken smiled in return and stepped back, allowing Aya to step forward. The raven haired Aya bowed slightly. "If there was one thing you could wish for, what would it be?"

Akemi bowed quickly to hide her surprise. She had spotted her madame nearby and hoped she didn't see the look of surprise. That woman was a curious creature and wanted to know EVERYTHING! Keeping her voice to the minimum, Akemi answered. "I would like to go home, see my father but that's 2 wishes."

"Hai… good night then, Akemi-san." Both Aya and Ken bowed and turned to go.

The madame who was watching smiled to herself. At least tonight 2 of her clients left happy and Akemi herself was looking happy. Slowly, the madame thought, she will be like the rest of the girls!

In the car….

"Well?" Ken asked as they drove away from the mansion. "What now?"

"What's happening there is sickening and revolting!" Aya replied furiously whipping his wig off.

"Some people may beg to differ." Ken said dryly.

"I'm sure there are Akemis in that mansion and other mansions."

"Yeah."

Aya bit his lip, his forehead creased in deep thought. Finally he said. "Let's help them but … I don't know how."

Ken smiled in the near darkness of the car. "Leave that to me. Just say when."

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Not at all but I'll need to take tonight off." Ken's mind was already planning what to do.

"Fine, take all the time you need just…." Aya cleared his throat. "Just be careful."

A sudden warmth spread across Ken's cheeks. Did Aya just tell him to be careful? Biting his lips to stop himself from grinning like an idiot, Ken mumbled an affirmative.

***********************************

Some time later

Aya's living room.

It was now 11:13pm and Ken wasn't back yet. Aya lifted the beer bottle to his lips and took a swig of Kirin beer. Nanako had came in earlier on, asking if he wanted to eat. Politely, Aya declined saying that he wasn't hungry.

Taking another swallow of the beer, Aya got up and walked around his empty living room. Well not exactly empty. It was filled with all kinds of things. Big bouquets of flowers, hampers, other gifts like a pair of brass deer, crystal bonsai, mainly amethyst and peridot that was supposed to be good for business and harmony. But one of the spectacular gifts he received was a horse, carved from jade. It stood there gleaming and proud, looking simply magnificent!

Suddenly Aya laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh but one that was cynical and dry. Were all these gifts given because Leo ordered it? Or was it because these people wanted to butter him? Get on his good side? Or because they like doing business with Fujimiya Inc and it was their sign of appreciation? Nevertheless, Aya said to himself, it was so easy to lose yourself in all this, in this world. And if he wasn't careful, he might just lose himself and Leo's plan would have worked.

RINGGGG! It was his mobile. Aya flipped the contraption and brought it to his ears.

"Moshi moshi."

"Aya!" Leo's voice crackled through. "What are you doing?"

Putting his beer bottle on the coffee table, Aya said. "Nothing really."

Leo laughed. "You're worse than an old man! Get out of that house and join us. I'm here at the Kitty Club with some friends. Don't you dare say no because if you do, I'll come over and drag you down here myself!"

"Leo…" Aya was in no mood to go to some smoking bar or club.

Leo seems determine on having Aya join him. "Come on Aya! Just for a few hours! Relax! You're gonna get old before its time. I've someone wait for you at the front door. Bye Aya!" 

Click and the line went dead. Sighing, Aya rose and headed for his room to change.

What's a few hours? Maybe by the time he came back, Ken would be back.

******************************************

In another bar….

Ken was already done with his mission. Everything was set for tomorrow. He did think of calling Aya but decided against it when he realized it was quite late. His boss could already be in dreamland. Besides, he could easily tell him tomorrow.

"Yo Ken!" Yohji waved his hand directly across Ken's face. "Are you here with us?"

Blinking in surprise, Ken quickly answered. "Yeah, of course I'm here."

"You looked like you spaced out a moment ago, Ken-kun." Omi said with concern.

"Just tired I guess." Ken brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the bitter concoction. 

"Hmmm…so you're gonna save that girl tomorrow?" Yohji took a handful of peanuts.

Ken had briefed him on what had happened earlier in the evening.

"Yeah."

"The operation is tomorrow too."

"Oh yeah? You think I should delay…" Ken sat up.

Yohji disagreed. "No, they might shut down that mansion and Akemi may be moved elsewhere. I want Fujimiya to save that girl. Make him feel good about something. Right now he is sick with all of this, isn't he?"

Ken nodded.

"Good. All this is gonna help us turn him. You did say you could?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, proceed as planned."

"Okay, I'll …." The mobile in Ken's pocket began to ring. Ken pulled out and mobile and frowned when he read the name displayed on the screen.

"What's wrong Ken-kun?" Omi peered over his shoulder.

End of 10.

.


	11. Ken to the rescue

Chapter 11

Cross the Floor by taketo

Disclaimer: please see chapter 1

Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it and the reviews, knowing that there are so many other fics around. Sorry for the late update. Work! Anyway here's chap. 11. Enjoy!

Kitty Club.

The private karaoke room was filled with smoke and the strong smell of liquor hung in the air. And as if programmed, the hostesses were dutifully pouring booze into the glasses even before it was really empty.

Out of all the people in the room, Aya only knew Leo. He didn't have a clue who the rest were and one of them, a middle aged man who was slightly on the obese side was singing his heart out. Each time he went off key or hit a wrong note, Aya winced but the men and hostesses clapped and cheered him on.

The drink tasted just fine but only after a few sips Aya felt like he had had a whole bottle instead! Shaking his head to clear the fog surrounding it, Aya reached for his mobile….

"Fujimiya-san!" One of the so called hostess at the club, seated to Aya's right exclaimed and place her slim hand over Aya's. "Why the mobile? You're here to have fun!"

Pushing the hand so not gently away, Aya struggled to speak. It took a few tries before he could. "Get away from me bitch!"

The woman giggled girlishly. "Oh dear someone's angry!"

"Yes! Someone is!" The other hostess seated on Aya's agreed.

The first hostess snuggled closer to Aya and purred into his ear. "Why don't you give me that phone and let us show you some real fun!"

The second hostess did the same and whispered seductively. "We'll leave these noisy drunks!"

Aya hardly heard what they said. His head was spinning! What the hell was happening to him? He had to get out of here but he was in no condition to walk let alone drive! He had no idea where his bodyguard, Enomoto was… Hidaka! He'll try and call him! But first he had to take care of these two bitches.

****************************************** 

In another bar…

"Who is it Ken-kun?" Omi peered over Ken's shoulder. 

Ken just frowned and brought his mobile to his ear. "Moshi moshi."

There was no answer just heavy breathing. If it wasn't for the caller ID, Ken would have just hung up. But the name on the screen was Aya's. "Aya-san?"

Aya could hear Ken calling his name but it was so hard to answer. His brain refused to work. His tongue and eye lids felt heavy. He had used a lot of energy convincing the two bitches that before they could have fun, he had to make this very important phone call. A phone call to the wife!

Aya took a deep breath. Ken knows it's him but had no clue where he was. Clenching his mobile for strength, Aya said. "Hidaka, … I'm at the Kitty Club…. come." 

That was it. The pounding in his head was too much, the singing was getting from bad to worse. He can only hope that Ken understood. Aya slumped forward and the mobile fell from his hand. The first hostess smiled and quickly slipped the phone into her pocket.

The line went dead. "Aya-san? Moshi moshi? Damn it!" Ken quickly speed dialed Aya's number. No answer! The mobile was switched off. "Damn it!" Ken cursed again.

"What happened?" Both Yohji and Omi wore similar frowns.

"I don't know. Aya-san said that he is at the Kitty Club. His speech was slurred and slow."

Yohji grinned. "It's a club, maybe he had one too many!"

Ken shook his head, zipping up his jacket. "Aya-san doesn't really drink. Even if he does, not enough to make him drunk. Something's not right."

"Are you sure you're not making a big deal of this?" Yohji asked one of his best undercover agent.

"Yeah, I'll call you later." Ken grabbed his helmet and made his way to the door.

"Be careful Ken-kun!" Omi called after him.

************************************************

Kitty Club…

"How much did you give him?!" Leo demanded to the hostess that was with Aya.

"Just a little." She indicated with her thumb and index finger.

"Stupid woman! I just wanted him to loosen up not totally flat out like that!" Leo spat out in anger. He had instructed the hostess to spike Aya's drink but apparently the woman slipped in too much.

"He's alright, see he is getting up." She pointed with a scarlet fingernail.

"Alright, entertain him." Leo said gruffly.

"Sure, we'll just take him to the other room….would you like to join us?" The hostess smiled suggestively at Leo.

Giving her a frosty glare, he snapped. "Just make sure he doesn't leave."

She smiled again. The old man was asking her to do something that she could execute even in her sleep!! "Of course."

*******************************************

Ken pushed his bike to the limit. He could feel something wasn't right. Ken had used and taken every short cut he could think of to get to Kitty Club. Now as he made a left turn into a back lane, he could clearly see Kitty Club's bright neon signboard. He slowed down and parked his bike at the side. He hopped off his bike and raced up the stairs.

At the entrance of the club, he was greeted by the club's hostesses.

"Good evening, welcome!" They smiled sweetly and bowed.

Bowing in return, Ken inquired. "The private karaoke rooms?"

"Upstairs, if you would like…" The hostess didn't get to finish. Ken was gone.

********************************************

Upstairs….

"Come on Fujimiya-san. Let's go and have our own fun, hmmmm?" The first hostess took hold of his arm and started to help Aya up.

Aya realized this and struggled out of her grip. He had to stay here or Ken won't be able to find him. "No…."

"No?" The hostess was puzzled. "Just now you said you wanted to have fun."

"Just sit here, I don't feel like moving." Aya pushed her away as she attempted to take him arm. "And you…" Aya lifted a shaky finger to the other hostess. "Stay away from me."

*****************************************

Ken made his way upstairs and to his dismay there were a whole row of private rooms.

Aya could be in any of them! And from the tone of his voice, Ken knew he had to get to his boss fast! The back! Ken thought. Start from the back! Ken ran to the back and almost collided with two guards at a door. 

Two guards! Interesting! Smiling to himself Ken thought this would be a good place to start! Ignoring the two guards, Ken nonchalantly made his way to the door.

"Hold it. Where do you think you're going?" One of the guards, a burly man held up a hand in front of Ken's face.

Fighting the urge to slap the offending hand away, Ken just smiled and replied. 

"My boss. He called me to come up …"

"Who's your boss?" asked the other fellow who was pencil thin. 

"Fujimiya-san. You know the guy who owns Fujimiya Inc. Tall guy with flaming red hair…" Ken answered, his eyes trained on both guards.

"Nope! He isn't here. Move along, bud!" The guard shoved Ken away.

Ken stood his ground, refusing to budge. He had noticed a reaction in the skinny guard upon the mentioning of Aya's name. He is here!

With his feet slightly apart, Ken clenched his fists. "Bud? I'm not your bud!" One fist landed on the jaw of the burly guard and another fist punched the other guard's gut. 

Both guards staggered to the back. Ken didn't give them the opportunity to fight back. He stepped back and swiftly gave the two guards a side kick and punch that knocked them out. Straightening his clothes, Ken slowly slid the door open.

Although Aya's head was pounding like hell, he kept on trying to convince both women that he just wanted to stay there and kept an eye on the door. Where was Ken? Aya asked himself desperately. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. The feeling of wanting to pass out was so strong. He nearly did just now but managed to fight it off.

And then like on cue, the door slid open and a mop of brown hair popped in. Leo who happened to turn to the door frowned. Who could that be? He had specifically told them (the club people) his party didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hidaka!" Leo instantly recognized Aya's bodyguard. After all he was the one who sent Ken to Aya. "What are you doing here?"

Ken bowed politely and wished him a good evening. "I came because…"

As quickly as he could, Aya stood up and declared rather loudly. "Aaaargh… I think I'm going to be sick!"

In a flash Ken was by Aya's side. He placed Aya's arm over his shoulders and used his other hand to support Aya's much taller frame. "I better bring him to the gents." Ken smiled apologetically to everyone and led Aya out.

"Let us help." The two hostesses who were with Aya just now quickly offered.

Ken just waved them away and assured them he could handle it. Adjusting his grip around Aya's waist, Ken stepped out of the room and as fast as he could half dragged and half carried Aya to the men's rest room.

They barely made it on time. Aya gripped the shinny black porcelain bowl at the sides and threw up. Exhausted, he leaned weakly against the wall. 

"Here…" Ken offered his hand to Aya. Aya took it and Ken pulled him up. "Wash your face, you'll feel better." Ken advised.

Aya turned the tap and splashed a handful of cold water onto his face, not caring if his shirt got wet. Silently Ken handed his some towels and Aya accepted them gratefully.

"Much better?" Ken handed him more towels.

"Yes, I…I hardly had a glass…" Aya took the towels and wiped away any remaining droplets of water from his face. "Let's go." Aya balled the towels and started to move only to stop almost immediately. He may be feeling better but his head was still spinning.

"Whoa Aya-san…." Ken steadied his boss. "Little steps, huh? Come on…" Ken placed Aya's hand over his shoulder just like he did earlier on. "Home or the karaoke room?"

Aya smirked at the mention of the latter. "Home."

Ken "Okay, I just wonder where Enomoto is…."

"Fujimiya-san!" Enomoto came bursting through the door and bowed. "I'm so sorry…"

Ken cut his apology sharply. "Bring the car up front!"

Enomoto swallowed. "Hai…" He bowed again and scurried out the door.

"Let's go Hidaka, This entire place is starting to get on my nerves." Aya said, leaning heavily against Ken for support. He was sure he didn't that much but why the hell did he feel like his head was about to explode?

They just stepped out of the rest room and found Leo waiting for them outside.

"Are you alright, Aya?" To anyone passing by Leo sounded and looked concerned but Aya was doubtful.

"Not really. I'm gonna call it a night." Aya replied and nudged Ken to keep moving. He was in no mood to talk.

"Come on Aya. You just drank a bit too much. Let the ladies entertain you. There are other rooms…" Leo placed a hand on Aya's arm.

"No thanks! And who the hell recommended those two bitches? Let's go!" Aya shook off Leo's hand.

"Wakatta, good night Aya." Leo said as Ken led Aya into the lift.

Aya didn't even bother to reply and instead ordered Ken to press the 'close' button.

Leo watched the lift doors until it closed. His eyes burning with anger. Why the hell was he being so difficult? Why could he just be like his father and brother?!

"Mitsui-san."

Leo whipped around and came face to face with the moustache and bearded man whom he usually met in a limo. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"How goes the boy? Still the same I suppose?" 

"It's the bloody hostess fault, she over did it with his drink. So he's a little messed up."

The moustache man laughed dryly. "I don't think that's the problem. He's just not into this. We've tried just about everything but nothing happened. He is still as straight laced when he first joined. "

"Well we could…"

"What? Plant a much more seductive secretary? Lavish him with more gifts? Invite him to more…"

"No, why don't we just tell him the truth?"

"Ha! Ha! Are you serious Leo? Too much to drink perhaps?" The moustache man sneered. "I was watching him. He had the look of disgust on his face the entire time he was here! There's no way he can be one of us."

"But…"

The moustache man pulled Leo aside, moving towards the door that led to the stairs.

"Or are you starting to have second thoughts? The merger with us is no longer a priority to you?"

"Of course not!" Leo replied indignantly. "I know where my priorities are!"

"Good!" The moustache man smiled wickedly. "We can't afford to wait any longer. We've wasted enough time as it is. Get rid of him."

Mitsui Leo nodded. His brain was already figuring out a way to get rid of the last member of the Fujimiya family. He was fond of Aya but this merger was more important and nothing must get in his way. "Very well and I know just… what was that?" Leo paused, he heard someone sneezing. 

"Sounds like from behind this door!" Moustache man reached for the door and yanked it open.

Nagi groaned. Why the hell did he have to sneeze at that time? Quickly he pulled his hood over his head and ran down the stairs. He could hear both Leo and the moustache man bellowing to their own people to chase after him.

"Get him damn it!" Leo shouted to his people. "If you can't, just shoot!"

Nagi heard the order and ran faster but a bullet was faster. Leo's and moustache man's people were now chasing and shooting at him as well. Nagi knew there was no way he could dodge all the bullets and kept running. 

"Aarggh!" Nagi fell forward. There was a searing pain in his shoulder. One of the bullets had found its mark in his shoulder. Shrugging off the pain, Nagi continued down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was on the 1st floor. One more to go and he will be on the ground floor… "Aaarghh…!" 

Another bullet hit Nagi and this time in his arm. Ignoring the pain, Nagi pushed the door and shot through the front door, shocking the hostesses and clients alike. He must have made quite a sight. Blood staining his jacket and dripping down his arm. Clutching his wounded arm, Nagi ran across the road and flagged down a taxi.

*******************************************

Back in the Kitty Club

"Dammit!" Leo cursed into his phone when his people called to report. "Chase after the taxi! What? I don't care! Look for the taxi! " Leo muttered another curse and hung up. "Bloody imbeciles! All of them!"

"Calm down Mitsui-san. Our people shot him twice. There's blood everywhere and the poor bastard is probably bleeding to death somewhere." The moustache man leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

"What if he heard something?" Leo was still not sure.

Inhaling deeply, the moustache man replied "We never mentioned any name. We could have been talking about anyone! Relax Leo! Don't sweat over the small things." He patted Leo's shoulder and moved away.

******************************

Aya's room….

Ken gently laid Aya on the bed and prepared to leave but not before quickly glancing through the room. It was kept plain and simple. There was nothing fancy about the room, just the bare necessities. Nor were there much personal items in the room. It was as if the occupant of the room didn't plan to stay long.

"Hidaka…"

"Hai, Aya-san."

"Sit with me for a while will you?" Aya hated to sound needy but he was really feeling awful.

"Hai but let me get you some tea. It will make you feel better."

"I think I had enough of liquid down my throat."

"Yes but this will make you better."

Aya pulled a pillow over his face. "Fine…."

Ken grinned. "I'll be back before you know it."

A few minutes later….

"Aya-san?" Ken gently prodded Aya.

"Hmmph…" came the muffled reply.

"Here's the tea. It's not too hot, so you can drink it straight away. " Ken helped Aya to get up and placed the mug in his hand. 

"What is it?" Aya croaked.

"Tea that will flush out any toxins in your system. Since you said you didn't have much to drink, there's a possibility they spiked your drink. Even if they didn't, this tea is good for you." Ken explained, watching his boss closely.

Aya drained the last bit of the tea. "I suppose you're wondering what the hell happened."

"Hai…" Ken took the empty mug and placed it carefully on the nightstand.

"Leo called…" Aya lowered himself slowly. Any fast and sudden movement made him nauseous. "Invited me to the club. Threatened to come over if I didn't come. To avoid that, I went."

"Hmmm, I just wish you called me."

"I did."

"Before that."

"I thought it was nothing besides you had that thing to do."

Ken sighed inwardly. "You know that Leo has plans for you."

"Hn… " Aya just turned to his side and closed his eyes. He was feeling sleepy now.

Ken took the cue. Time for him to leave. "Good night Aya-san."

The bodyguard rose and headed to the door, not expecting an answer. And sure enough he never got one.

Pulling the door slowly behind him, Ken glanced at his watch. It was almost 1:30am.

He was dead tired but there was still Enomoto to be dealt with. Sleep will just have to wait.

End of 11.


	12. Flashback

Chap. 12.

Disclaimer: Please read chap. 1

I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Work! But no matter what, the story must continue.

Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement! I appreciate it very much! So here's 12! Enjoy!

At the front gate of the mansion/restaurant…

"Aya-san, are you sure you're alright?" Ken asked, one finger on the door handle.From the side mirror, Ken could see several cars coming from behind, no doubt to have an evening of fun and lust at the mansion.

Aya scowled and just started straight ahead not bothering to answer. He had just answered that question just minutes ago. 

Suppressing a sigh, Ken said. "Wait for my signal then." Ken climbed out of the car and headed towards the mansion.

Flash back….

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Aya asked as soon as they reached his office.

He had been wanting to ask Ken about their plan to rescue Akemi but had to wait until they were in the confines of his office; safe and away from anyone that might be listening.

"Hai, it's all set but…" Ken frowned. It hasn't escaped his notice how pale his boss was. Aya was always that but he looked worse today. Maybe he was still suffering from the after effects of yesterday's events.

"But what?" Aya gave a version of his frown.

Ken bit his lip, how the hell was he gonna put this? He didn't want to sound too overly concern. "You look rather pale, …are you up to it?" 

The frown lessen by a degree. Pushing aside several files on his desk, Aya replied with another question, "What do I have to do?"

Aya had purposely avoided the question and Ken didn't push for an answer. His reply was brisk and business like. Aya really wanted to do this. "Meet me at the Crown Hotel at 11:00pm. From there we'll go to the mansion, rescue Akemi and bring her back to the hotel. Early the next morning, we ship her off home. All you have to do is drive."

Aya nodded. "How are you going to get Akemi out?"

Ken grinned. "By using a diversion."

"I'm not going to ask what's the diversion is but just make sure no one gets hurt." Aya switched on his computer.

Ken didn't want anyone to get hurt either. His plan was just to cause enough chaos so that he could get Akemi out. "Hai, so it's at 11:00 and don't forget your wig." 

The frown made a comeback. "Wig? I'm just the driver."

Ken scratched his head. This morning was full of questions. "Yes but that red hair of yours can be seen a mile away. Someone might see it, link you to what happened…. Not many people have that colour." 

The frown deepen and amethyst eyes flashed. "That colour?"

"There's nothing wrong with the colour of your hair. It's fine, great! I like it. You carry it very well, really suits your pale skin." Oh boy, how did THAT come out?! He was going to get it now! 

When Aya remained silent, Ken quickly continued. "I better go, there's still a couple of things I've to take care of… Kawara will be outside if you need anything." And with that Ken turned to leave the room, missing the smile on Aya's lips.

Ken leaned against the closed door, heart pounding. What the hell made him say that?! Great! Now Aya going to think that he has a thing for him! Well… Ken allowed himself a small smile. It was true, he did have a thing for his boss but this wasn't the time. He is in a middle of job where he can't let his guard down for a moment. If only they had met in another place, under different circumstances! Ken sighed and pushed away from the door only to be come face to face with Adachi!

"Taking a break so early in day, Hidaka-san?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course not!" Ken snapped, pushing her aside as he stomped off.

Taking a few steps back, Adachi said loudly to Ken's back. "Some people are sooo rude!"

End of flashback.

Back to the mansion…

Ken wasn't even at the door yet and the madame that greeted him and Aya last night was already smiling at him. "Good evening! It's so nice to see you again!" She greeted him warmly, like a long lost relative. 

Time to put on the act. Casually, Ken shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled. 

"Yes, I had a memorable evening yesterday."

"That's good!" The madame's eyes were gleaming. She was probably mentally calculating how much money she was getting tonight. "Is there anyone in particular…. We have some new girls tonight."

Ken only had disgust for this woman. How could she make a living 'selling' girls that are old enough to be her daughters? Didn't she feel anything? Swallowing his loath, Ken flashed a brilliant smile. "Yes… the girl I had last night. Rather shy…"

"You mean Akemi!" If it was possible, the madame was smiling even more widely now, a knowing look in her eyes. "Of course, of course! Just let me get someone to call her…." She signaled to another hostess and whispered something to her. Turning her attention back to Ken, she said. "Just a moment. Akemi will be here soon. I see that you're alone tonight. Where's your friend?"

Greedy bitch! "He's busy … is she with another client?" Ken pretended to be the impatient, restless client.

"No, no … here she is." The madame was eager to please her client. In a low tone she chided Akemi. "What took you so long? The client has been waiting for ages!"

Eyes wide with fear, the girl apologized timidly. "I'm sorry, madame…"

The madame pushed her forward, towards Ken but not before warning her. "You better treat him nicely or else!"

Plastering a smile on her face, the madame addressed Ken. "Here she is! Have fun!"

Taking Akemi by the elbow, Ken just nodded and steered Akemi away.

************************************

Aya sat in the car and glanced at his watch. It has been 10 minutes since Ken left the car. He hoped everything was going to be okay. Ken's plan sounded simple enough but still sometimes the simplest of things have the knack of going awry. Well, there was nothing he could do now but wait for Ken's signal.

Flashback….

"Aya! Got a minute?" Leo popped his head into Aya's office. 

Aya who was on the phone, gestured to Leo to come in while he finished the call.

Leo took a seat and studied Aya. Too bad the boy isn't more like his late father and brother. Sure he had a better sense for business compared to his brother but he lacked that dissoluteness his family members had. In their line of business, that feature was almost like a requirement. Leo wished he could talk to Aya , maybe convince him but the others are getting impatient and are certain Aya can not be swayed. Too bad…

Aya finished his phone conversation and replaced the receiver. "What can I do for you Leo?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. I half expected you to be on sick leave or something today." Leo said laughing a little.

"I'm fine, Leo. Just a little hangover." Aya replied, looking straight at Leo. As usual his expression was unreadable, something Leo found to be disconcerting.

"Sou ka… but you had a good time last night?"

"Hn …If there's anything else Leo, …." 

Looks like the boy isn't going to change. The others were right. Time was an essence here. "Aaah…. The Hagiwara wedding. That family is an old friend of your father's."

"Wakatta…. I've already sent my reply." 

"Good, it wouldn't be nice you know…."

"I know Leo." Aya cut Leo brusquely. 

Leo nodded. He got what he came for. "Alright then."

End of flashback.

*********************************************

Back to the present time, Yohji and Omi's apartment.

"Omi…" Yohji sighed. Omi was in of his quiet moods again. This wasn't the first time he was going on a mission but Omi was always like this each time he went on one.

"Omi…" Yohji crouched next to Omi who was sitting cross legged on the chair.

"It's going to be okay. It's always is." He smiled a lopsided smile and ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

"I know but this time… I don't know I feel like something isn't right." Omi said.

"You sure it isn't because of the mangoes you had earlier?" Yohji started to rise but Omi caught his arm.

"Yohji , I know these kind of people. I use to work for them and they can be quite ruthless. They don't care about the law." Omi gripped Yohji's arm harder although he knew there was no way he could stop Yohji from going.

"Wakatta… I promise I'll be careful, okay?" He leaned forward and kissed Omi softly on the head. "I've got to go, don't wait up for me."

"I hate it…" 

"What?" Yohji reached for his keys. It was getting late but Yohji always made time for his Omi.

"When you do that." Omi got up from his chair. "When you kiss me like that. If you're going to kiss me, do it properly."

Yohji laughed and pulled Omi to him. Gently, Yohji tilted Omi's face, lowered his own head and kissed Omi. Yohji pulled away and saw worry still clouding Omi's blue orbs. 

"It will be okay. When you get up tomorrow morning, I'll be home."

Not trusting himself to say anything, Omi just nodded and watched Yohji leave. 

***********************************************

Back to present time, at the mansion. 

Small Japanese lamps placed carefully around the mansion's garden lit the area. Not in a bright glaring way but in a soft comfortable tone. Although most of the clients preferred to go straight to the rooms upstairs or to the restaurant, there were a few like Ken who were walking and talking in the garden.

"Let's walk." Ken smiled kindly at Akemi and took her arm.

Relaxing a little, Akemi let Ken lead her to the lotus pond. This man is nice, she told herself but yet a small voice told her to be on her guard. 

"Akemi…" Ken said after a few minutes. "Do you remember what my friend asked you yesterday?"

"Yes I do. He asked me what I wanted." There was a tone of uncertainty in Akemi's voice. Was this a trick question? "Something the matter?"

"No, not at all." Ken assured her. "I just want to know, do you still wish it?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but…."

Ken placed a finger on her lips. "If you do, just follow what I say. Understand?"

Silently Akemi nodded. 

"Is there anything you want to take with you?"

Clutching the locket that hung around her neck, she replied. "No."

"Alright, remember just do what I tell you. Ready?" Ken took one look at her kimono and knew that it would be difficult for Akemi to run. It was too late now to ask her to change and that would rouse suspicion. Never mind, if things got bad, he will just carry her. Reaching into his pocket, Ken ran his fingers lightly against the remote control. "Let's walk closer to the gates, okay? Remember, stay calm, act normally."

Again she nodded. Ken took her hand and it was cold. He rubbed it reassuringly. "It's gonna be okay. Just walk and breathe. We're going to leave this place." 

She looked up at him, eyes shining with determination.

As they walked., Ken reached for the small remote and pressed the first button.

One, two, three… Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the back of the mansion. Ken's first batch of explosives were planted near the store room. 

"Come on!" Ken pulled Akemi's hand and pressed the remote again. This time part of the stone walls that enclosed the mansion turned into a pile of rubble.

Shouts and screams could be heard. People were running out of the mansion and from the garden. Some were dressed and some were only half dressed, clutching frantically to what they had on. Everything was going out of control, there were no guards, no one really cared. It was every man for himself. 

Aya's head jerked up when the store room blew up in flames. That was his cue. Muttering something about it being about time, Aya turned the ignition and eased out of the parking lot he was occupying. 

With Akemi in tow, Ken reached the gates. Instantly he saw Aya coming towards his direction. Great! Ken thought. Right on time. "Come on Akemi!" The car hasn't come to a complete stop but Ken opened the back door and shoved both he and Akemi inside. 

"Drive Aya-san!"

Aya didn't need to be told twice. He floored the accelerator and got them out of there pronto!

*********************************************

Crown Hotel.

"Here we are…" Ken gestured Akemi inside the hotel room. Seeing the alarmed look on the girl's face, Ken quickly added. "Don't worry Akemi. We just want to help you."

Trying not to look too relieved, Akemi began. "I'm sorry…"

Ken grinned, ushering her in. "It's okay, I understand. Here…" Ken handed the bus ticket to Niigata.

Akemi took the ticket, her eyes widen when she read the destination. "Niigata?!

Aya saw Ken breaking into another smile. It was so easy for him to smile Aya said to himself. Ken could easily put anyone at ease, unlike himself! In a way, Aya envied him.

"You're going home." Ken shrugged off his jacket. As Akemi rambled on, Ken shifted his gaze to the tall lean form leaning by the window. Aya was running his slim fingers through his hair that was flattened by the black wig Ken insisted he wear.

Akemi gasped. "Home? Oh how can I thank you! I don't even know your names! Let alone why you helped me….ano…." Akemi waved her hand in front of Ken's face.

"What? I'm sorry what did you say?" Ken quickly gathered himself. Aya watching was proving to be hazardous! He had better be careful!

Obligingly Akemi repeated her sentence. "I don't know how to thank you for helping me…."

"Oh…! It's nothing. We're just glad we could help. Now, why don't you get some sleep?

There are two beds there. It will be a while before the bus leaves for Niigata."

Nodding happily at the mention of her hometown, Akemi said. "Yes, but I need to use the bathroom…" 

As soon as she was in the bathroom, Ken approached Aya. "Aya-san…."

Those amethyst eyes were now on Ken. "Hn…"

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep watch." Ken offered. No matter what happened, his boss still had to be at work in few hours. It wouldn't do if the CEO of Fujimiya Inc. was caught yawning away or having red watery eyes.

"I'm alright…." Aya replied and went back to gazing out the window.

Not knowing what else to say, Ken slumped down in front of the TV. After a few minutes of channel surfing, Ken wished he booked a room with karaoke facilities. It was so quiet and absolutely nothing to do! So Ken went back to channel surfing before finally settling for a channel playing a documentary on how tofu was produced. Next time, he is getting a room with a karoake machine!

The next morning….

6:15am and everyone was wide awake. The truth was no one fell asleep. Aya was brooding in his corner by the window, Ken and his documentaries and Akemi, was too excited to sleep.

"The bus doesn't leave until 7:00am, what do you say we have some breakfast? There's a nice café near the station." Ken suggested as they drove to the bus station.

As expected, Aya didn't bother to reply. Ken was used to that. "Akemi?"

Akemi replied from the back seat. "I don't think I can eat anything."

"Try, the bus ride is long and you may feel hungry later." Ken said sensibly.

"Okay." She smiled and tugged at her T-shirt that Ken had given her.

Ken peered at the review mirror and saw a happy carefree girl sitting in the backseat. Up to 48 hours ago, she was this pale, sad, miserable girl. Now she was a completely different girl and with everyday clothes, she looked her age.

********************************************

About half an hour later at the bus terminal…

"Thank you so much for helping me!" Akemi bowed at her two rescuers.

"I don't know how…"

"Think nothing of it! We're just glad we could help." Ken bowed back.

Aya saying nothing, bowed solemnly.

Akemi picked up her bag. It was yet another thing Ken had given her. There wasn't anything much. Just another change of clothes and some food. "Arigato! This time when I look for a job, I'll do it myself and somewhere close to home." 

Aya nodded in agreement and offered a piece of advice. "Don't be too trusting."

Startled by the advice, Akemi stammered. "Thank you, I'll try."

"Hn…"

Ken bit his lip to keep himself from grinning. Aya can be full of surprises. "Hai, … " Ken paused as an announcement filtered through the speakers. It was the last call for the bus to Niigata. "Time to go!"

"Yes, it is….thank you so much! Arigato! I'll remember you both forever!" Akemi gave them a final bow and skipped up the bus' steps.

"Well! That's that!" Ken said, turning his face away from the bus' exhaust fumes.

"Hn…" Aya also turned and headed for their car.

******************************************************

A few hours later…. At the Fujimiya's house.

"Ohayo Hidaka-san!" Watanabe greeted the senior bodyguard as he met Ken in the hall.

"Boy, you're in for one hell of a day!"

"Nani?" Ken adjusted his collar. Both he and Aya had left the hotel separately. Aya in his car and Ken with his bike. Ken gave Aya an hour head start. It was better to be safe then sorry.

Watanabe shook his head. "No one has been spared! Not even old Schuldig! Fujimiya-san has been snapping at anyone and everything! I guess someone must have got up on the wrong side of bed. Anything happened last night?"

"I don't know, it was my night off last night." Ken replied.

"Well, all I can say is good luck and have a nice day!" Watanabe snickered and left a confused Ken.

What the hell could have happened in the space of a few hours? He was alright at the bus station. His usual silent self. No point wondering out here, Ken told himself. Just go in and see just what the hell was going on.

End of 12.


End file.
